


The Long Road

by flooj9235



Series: Truckerverse [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truck Stop, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/pseuds/flooj9235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:  Cass is a truck driver and has discovered a little diner that she loves.  Veronica is a waitress at that diner, and the two take an interest in each other, and talk and joke around and maybe fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, long time no see! Here, have a disclaimer: I know basically nothing about trucking except for a few blog posts I read, so this is by no means meant to be 100% accurate. That said, enjoy!

It was a little, out of the way place, barely seeming to get enough business to scrape by.  But they had some of the best meatloaf Rose Cassidy had ever tasted, and she was determined to keep them in business singlehandedly if it came down to it.

It hadn’t always been easy to find good food while on the road, and there wasn’t always room to pull her eighteen-wheeler off the highway and stop at a McDonalds.  Cass hadn’t had a real home for going on fifteen years (her apartment didn’t really count since she was never there), but returning to the Lucky Six Diner eased her loneliness and almost felt like coming home.

The wait staff only added to the diner’s charm:  every time Cass walked in, a tall blond man would greet her with a smile and lead her to a table.  He was easy on the eyes, though Cass had a sneaking suspicion he was gay.  It didn’t make it a crime to look.

A new face had been behind the counter the last few times Cass had visited, a woman about her age with short dark hair and a warm smile.  She was never terribly busy and always seemed to have her nose buried in a book.  Cass had yet to get a glimpse of the woman’s name tag, but she didn’t need her name to exchange polite smiles.

It was nearly dark after a long drive from Las Vegas back toward Pasadena when Cass pulled up outside the Lucky Six.  She slid out of her truck and stretched, cracking her stiff joints as she ambled toward the diner.  

Cass pulled off her worn cowboy hat as she stepped into the building, and was mildly surprised to see no sign of the blond man.  Instead, the brunette looked up from her book at the counter and flashed her a smile, then marked her place and grabbed a menu.

“Go ahead and have a seat wherever you’d like!”

Cass nodded her thanks and walked toward a booth at the window.  She settled in and dropped her hat on the table, looking up as the woman walked over to her.

“I think I recognize you,” the woman said as she offered Cass a menu.  “You’re one of our sort-of-regulars.  I’m Veronica.  Nice to finally meet you.”

Cass smiled politely and waved the menu away. “I’ve got a craving for a big ol’ helping of meatloaf.”

Veronica grinned and asked about her side dishes, then disappeared to the back to place the order.

Cass drummed a rhythm on the table as she waited, glancing over when the waitress walked back into the diner proper and settled at the counter once more.  The trucker took a moment to study her, unable to stop a smile from tugging at the corner of her mouth.  Whoever was hiring the wait staff had an eye for good looking people.

The traffic going past on the highway caught her attention soon enough, and Cass gazed out at the road and let herself get absorbed by her thoughts.  

Veronica returned after a while, carefully setting down the plate in front of the trucker.  “Here we are, one chef surprise.  Also known as meatloaf.”  She laughed and handed Cass some silverware, then told her to enjoy her food and walked back to the counter. Rather than read, she started cleaning tables and humming to herself.

Cass had been starved for socialization on her last run, so she allowed herself a smile at the sound and continued eating.  The food was just as good as she remembered, and Cass savored every bite.

“How’s everything taste tonight?”

Cass inwardly cursed the waitress’ timing; she’d just taken another large bite of the mashed potatoes.  She grabbed her glass for cover and swallowed as quickly as she could.  “Great.  It’s always great.”

The woman smiled and set down another glass of sarsaparilla.  “Glad to hear it.  Can I get you anything else?”

Cass glanced out at the dusk.  She had another two hours’ drive to make her delivery, and she didn’t like the idea of getting back on the road drowsy and with a full belly.  “A cup of coffee?”

“Coming right up.” Veronica returned a moment later with a steaming mug of coffee and some creamer.  “Where’re you headed next?”

Cass raised her eyebrows and took the cup from the waitress.  

“I’m assuming that’s your truck,” Veronica clarified, nodding at the large vehicle in the parking lot.  “I always wanted to travel, but I never got the chance.  C’mon, let me live vicariously through you.”

The redhead laughed and gave her truck a fond glance.  “Pasadena, then probably off to Texas.  Got a few long rides to make.”

“Texas, huh?  Is everything bigger like they always say?”  

“Only their egos,” Cass retorted with a grin.  

Veronica laughed and set the ticket on the end of the table.  “Feel free to hang around a while, but I’ll be at the register whenever you’re ready.”

The waitress took her empty plate and disappeared into the back once again.  Cass could hear her joking with the cooks, though she couldn’t quite understand what was being said.  A few minutes later, Veronica returned and offered Cass a smile, then settled back at the counter and opened her book.

Cass lingered, savoring her coffee as she watched the sun set.  When the only cold dregs remained, she sighed and got up to pay.  As much as she enjoyed being on the road, the diner was quiet and peaceful.  The prospect of leaving her little safe haven was always a bit of a downer.

Veronica met her at the register and punched in a few numbers as she rang up the total.  “Time to hit the road again?”

Cass nodded, accepting her change.  She handed the waitress a few bills to cover her tip and tucked her wallet away.

“Thanks!”  Veronica smiled as she tucked the money into the pocket of her apron, then passed the trucker her receipt.  “Hey, drive carefully and enjoy your cross country trip.  Don’t forget us little people.”  

Cass chuckled and tugged her hat on.  “I’ll do my best.”  She made a quick stop at the restroom, then headed back to her truck.  It started with a healthy growl, and Cass grinned to herself and pulled back onto the highway.

=====:=====

The next time Cass passed through the diner, almost six weeks had passed.  She’d made a series of long trips, going up and down the West Coast and occasionally heading as far east as Memphis.

She had a week’s worth of vacation to look forward to, and Cass decided she was going to reward herself with some pie after her dinner.  A weary smile crossed her face as she pulled into the diner’s parking lot, and she trudged inside.

The blond, Archie, was back at work, though Cass spotted Veronica tending to a small family in a booth across the diner.  She smiled and greeted the blond waiter with a nod, allowing him to lead her to a table near the kitchen doors.  

“Long time no see,” he said with a grin.  “This okay?”

“Yeah, that’s great.  As long as I get to eat, I’m happy.”  Cass sat down and took the menu Archie offered her, thumbing through it and looking at her choices.  Archie brought her a sarsaparilla and let her have a few minutes to peruse the menu.

“Well, if it isn’t our esteemed traveler.”

Cass looked up and saw Veronica grinning at her.  “Hey.  Been a while, I’m surprised you remember me.”

Veronica scoffed.  “Like I’d forget a pretty face.”

The trucker blinked.  A glance at Veronica earned the redhead a wink, and Cass felt a smile grow at the corner of her mouth.  It’d been a long time since she’d been flirted with, and even longer since it had come from a pretty woman.

“Go harass your own table, Vee,” Archie teased as he walked back over, effectively interrupting the women.

Veronica swatted him with her notepad and rolled her eyes, and the pair laughed before she walked away to check on her own customers.

Archie pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned at the redhead.  “So how’s the road been treating you, Miss Cassidy?”

Cass gazed after the waitress for a moment, then shook herself and shrugged up at the blond.  “Fine.  No problems.  Did wonder if my brakes were gonna lock up last time I headed over the Rockies, but I made it through without a hitch.  How’ve you been?  You weren’t in the last time I came through.”

Archie shrugged.  “Same old, same old.  Not a whole lot happens around here.”  He nodded at the menu in her hands.  “You ready, or do you need a few minutes?”

Cass settled on a large hamburger and killed the time until her food came by ripping a napkin into long strips and braiding them together.  Archie stopped by and teased her about making a mess, then walked off to show new customers to their seats.

Veronica came by with a precariously balanced tray of dirty dishes, and she nearly made it to the kitchen door when her foot came down on a wet spot.  She slipped and the dishes fell to the floor with an explosive crash.

The diner went silent and everyone looked at the waitress, who offered up a sheepish smile.  “Sorry.”  She set about cleaning it up almost immediately, gathering the unbroken plates onto her tray and carting them into the back of the store.  

Cass watched with mild interest as Veronica returned with a broom and dustpan, and the brunette caught her eye and shrugged.

“Not my most graceful moment,” she admitted.  “Sorry if I startled you.”

Cass smiled and waved the apology away.  “No harm done.  Nice to have a little excitement after a long day of watching the miles go by.”

The waitress brightened at that and bowed dramatically.  “Well then I’m happy to be of service.”  Veronica began to pick through the shattered dishes on the floor, gathering up the larger pieces.  She paused and glanced up at the trucker, raising an eyebrow.  “So long as I’m over here, you feel like regaling me with tales of your adventures?  Otherwise this could get awkward.”

Cass grinned.  “It’s not all that thrilling.  But I think I can manage a story or two,” she added when the waitress pouted.  She started talking and sharing stories from her travels, though she glossed over the more frustrating days she’d had.  She described driving over mountains and navigating big cities in her big truck. “Managed to go right past Graceland once.  Saw Elvis’ plane and everything.”

The waitress looked up from the last shards of a coffee cup, awe in her eyes.  “No way.  I thought they sold that.”

Cass shrugged.  “Looked real enough to me.”

“Excuse me,” Archie said as he stepped over and around Veronica.  “Your meal, milady.”  He set the plate in front of Cass with a flourish, earning a laugh for his efforts.  “Let me know if you need anything.”

Veronica quickly finished up her task and mopped the floor, then offered the trucker a smile.  “I’ll get my cleaning products out of your face.  Watch your step.”

The brunette walked away and went back to her other tables.  Cass could hear her apologizing for the delay, and she smiled to herself as she started eating.

Archie checked on her a few times, but when she was finished and ready to leave, he was busy helping a table full of older people he seemed to know.  Cass considered waiting, but the brunette spotted her and motioned toward the counter with a smile.

Veronica met her at the register, taking the receipt from the trucker and totalling the numbers.  “Everything up to snuff?”

“Always is.  Y’all do good food.”  Cass watched as the waitress finished up the calculation and found herself admiring Veronica.  The woman was gorgeous, no doubt about it.

“Sorry again about the mess I made by your table.  But thanks for talking to me and telling me those stories.”  Veronica’s smile was small and sincere, and it made something in the trucker’s chest grow tight.  “I owe you one.”

Cass waved the comment away.  “Please, I get to see that smile’a yours. That’s more than enough.”

The waitress blushed and focused on her register for a moment, the smile on her face becoming silly.  “I, uh, thanks.  Here’s your change.”  She cleared her throat and seemed to have recovered.  “Hey, next time, bring me back a postcard or something.  It’d be nice to see some of the rest of the world.”  She gave a long suffering sigh and gestured at the diner windows, but there was a teasing glint in her brown eyes.  “I’m kidding.  Take care and drive safe, okay?”

Cass grinned and touched the brim of her hat.  “I will.  Don’t go droppin’ any more plates.”

Veronica laughed and shooed her away.  She grabbed a pitcher of water and wiggled her fingers in a wave before going to check on another customer.

Cass was still smiling when she got back into her truck.

=====:=====

Despite the fact that the waitress had been joking, the next time Cass stopped at a convenience store, she couldn’t help but look over the rack of postcards near the register.  She smiled to herself as she remembered the twinkle in Veronica’s eyes, then thumbed through the rack and grabbed a nice one depicting Zion National Park.  She set it down with her bottle of root beer and nodded a greeting at the bored-looking clerk.  

She clipped the postcard to her visor when she got back into her truck, took a swig of her drink, then started off to Seattle.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cass had a few days off, and the thought of sleeping in as much as she wanted and not having to go anywhere sounded fantastic.  She drove back to the Crimson Trucking company headquarters to park her cab and pick up her car with a weary smile.

The attendant at the gate met her with a wave, checking over the vehicle as Cass stretched beside him. “Did you hear the news about the merger?”

Cass cracked her neck and frowned at the man.  “No.  What’s goin’ on?”

The man checked her tire pressure and made a note on his clipboard.  “Apparently Silver Rush bought us out.  Supposedly we’re all gonna keep our jobs and just be part of a big happy family, but…”  He scoffed and signed off on the form.  “I been through a few too many jobs to trust that.”

Cass took the form from him and handed over her keys.  

“Take that to the new boss; she needs to see it and she’s been big on meeting everyone.”  He rolled his eyes and twirled her keys on his finger.  “I’ll get your four wheeler out here for you.”

“Thanks.”  Cass offered him a smile and hoped that he was just being cynical. She headed inside, greeting familiar faces as she walked through the building.  It didn’t take her long to find the newly occupied office, and the trucker was mildly impressed at the fancy nameplate on the door.

She knocked, entering when a voice from inside told her to.  “Ms. McLafferty? I’m Rose Cassidy, one’a the drivers here.”

The white haired woman at the desk looked up and studied Cass for a few moments.  “Pleasure to meet you.  I suppose it’s high time we introduced ourselves.”  She stood and extended her hand.

Cass stepped forward and shook it quickly, doing her best to suppress an eye roll at the woman’s limp grip.  “Yeah, reckon so.  I’ve been here for a while now, so it’d be good to get to know all the new people.”

McLafferty hummed in answer, still sizing up the redhead.  “Alice McLafferty, new president of this branch of Silver Rush Freight.  I’ve been in the business for most of my life, so I know exactly what I’m doing.  You have no reason to worry about that.”  She offered the trucker a thin smile.  “You keep up with your assignments, and everything should be dandy.  Agreed?”

“Yes ma’am.”  Cass offered the woman her trip’s report and logbook, ready to get out of the office.  “The attendant told me to give these to you directly.”

Alice motioned toward a pile of papers on her desk and sat down.  “My office is open should you have any concerns.”

Cass made a vague noise of agreement, dropped her paperwork, and left the office.  She only stopped off for a quick bathroom break, then walked back to the parking lot.

True to his word, the attendant had her Pontiac pulled up near the gate.  He was in the middle of checking in another truck, so Cass waited her turn to sign off on her car.

“I see you managed to escape in one piece,” he joked when he finally made his way back to the redhead.

“Yeah.  Shit, who shoved a telephone pole up her ass?  Almost seemed like she’s paranoid someone’ll take over her job, and she just got here!”

The attendant laughed and passed her the clipboard.  “I know someone’s gotta do it, but… god I hate business people.”

“I hear ya.”  Cass scribbled her signature and exchanged the clipboard for her car keys.  “Take care.”

The attendant nodded and headed back to his office.  

Cass got in her car and drove to her apartment, putting the new woman’s cold demeanor out of her mind so she could enjoy her time off.

=====:=====

Upon returning to work, Cass was given an assignment directly from the new boss:  a trip up to Idaho.  She had a load to drop off in Boise, then a pick up at a potato plant nearby.  More than a few bad jokes ran through her mind as she plotted out her course on the map, and she smiled to herself as she put her truck in gear and headed off to pick up her first load.

Not long after starting out, a tire pressure light popped up on her dashboard.  Cass pulled over and checked the pressure, then added more air at a nearby gas station.  It helped for a few hours, but the light came on again.  Cass scowled and called her supervisor so he could pass on the news to the people waiting on her, then found a nearby auto shop and got her tire replaced.

The process took a few hours, and Cass was cranky by the time she got back on the road.  She pushed her truck to its speed limit to try and make up the lost time, but she still only arrived after the receiver closed.  She camped out in her sleeper cab nearby and waited for morning, preparing apologies as she drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the trip seemed to go by smoothly, and once the potato assignment was done, her workload was simple.  She had a few hours while she was in Little Rock and went for a walk while she waited for her phone to ring.  The exercise was welcome for her restless legs, and she felt much more alive afterward.

She nearly forgot about her new habit of gathering postcards until halfway through her journey, when a brilliant photo of the Rocky Mountains caught her eye.  Cass purchased it and added it to her small collection, and hoped she wouldn’t have any terrible stories to tell about traversing the mountain pass when she made it back to the diner.

=====:=====

By the time she made it back to the diner, Cass had collected nearly ten different postcards.  She’d almost gotten used to them being on her visor, and had to jog back to her truck to get them.  She rubbed the fingerprints off with her shirttails and nudged the door open with her shoulder.

The redhead scanned the diner as she stepped in, and her shoulders sagged when she only spotted Archie at the counter.

He looked up at the sound of the door, pushing his glasses up his nose and grinning.  “Hey Cass!  Have a seat wherever you’d like!”

“Veronica workin’ tonight?”  The trucker walked over and sat at the counter, setting the postcards down and covering them with her hat.

“Nah, just me today.  Tuesdays are pretty slow.”  Archie got her a glass of sarsaparilla.  “How’re the roads treating you?”

“Roads are fine,” Cass allowed, fingering the brim of her hat and trying not to frown.  “The days are long.  Soon as I get paid, it’ll be worth it.”

The waiter laughed.  “I bet.  I’m just waiting for my shift to be over, then I’m going to get my check and head right to the bank.”

Cass raised an eyebrow.  “You get paid on Tuesday?”

Archie shrugged.  “I don’t make the rules, I just bus tables.  Know what you want, or do you want a menu?”

“Uh…  Just the meatloaf, I guess.”

“Coming right up.”  Archie slipped away to place the order, leaving Cass alone in the empty diner.

Cass cursed inwardly once she was alone.  She knew she shouldn’t bother being disappointed; there was no way she could have predicted Veronica’s schedule.  Still, she’d hoped…

Archie reappeared with a bucket of silverware.  He set it on the counter and hesitated, studying Cass with concern.  “Everything okay there?”

The trucker nodded.  “Just been… hopin’ for somethin’.”  She rubbed at her forehead and forced a smile.

Archie didn’t look totally convinced, but he let it slide and started wrapping the silverware.

Cass pulled a napkin out of the holder by her elbow and began folding it into different patterns.  The simple motions and the background noise of Archie’s task were a welcome distraction, and Cass told herself that she’d be able to deliver the postcards sooner or later.

The blond snorted after a few minutes, his gaze trained on something out the window when Cass glanced up at him.  “Would I be right in guessing that that’s what you were hoping for?”

Cass followed his gaze and watched a little blue car park outside the diner.  She couldn’t help the warmth that rose in her chest when Veronica got out of the car and ignored Archie’s knowing smile.

“And here I thought I was your favorite,” the blond teased.

The bell on the door jingled as Veronica entered, and Cass was torn about whether or not to turn and greet the brunette.  Her decision was made for her a moment later when Veronica spoke.

“I thought that might be your truck.”  Veronica walked over and perched on a stool beside Cass, grinning at the redhead.  “Nice to see you.”

“You too.”  Cass returned the smile, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Veronica in jeans and a hoodie.

Archie turned and unlocked a drawer, fishing out an envelope.  “So, what brings you in on your day off?” he joked as he handed Veronica the envelope.

Veronica rolled her eyes and threw a sugar packet at him.  “Payday, duh.”  She glanced at the trucker and grinned.  “Though I might hang around a bit and help our favorite redhead tolerate your boring self.”

Cass laughed while Archie pretended to be offended.  

“Criticism of my stellar people skills aside,” Archie said, “you dropping by sure has brightened up the place.  Ol’ Rosie here was a real sourpuss until you walked in.”

Cass felt heat rise up her neck and glared at the blond for the nickname.  “Was not.”

Veronica looked intrigued.  She met the trucker’s gaze and raised her eyebrows.  “Oh really?  Hey, you know, I just realized I never got your name until just now.”

Cass considered that briefly, then leveled another dirty look at the waiter.  “Well, it sure as hell ain’t Rosie.  Cass or Cassidy, maybe even Rose.  Anything but Rosie.”

Amusement passed across the brunette’s face.  “I’ll keep that in mind.  But hey, at least you weren’t named ‘Arcade’.”

Archie groaned with embarrassment.  “Why? Why do you have to bring that up?”

Veronica laughed at her coworker’s reaction while Cass raised an eyebrow at the blond.

“Arcade?  Really?”

“I plead the fifth.  Did someone hear the chef?  I’ll go check.”  Archie narrowed his eyes at Veronica and fled into the kitchen.

The brunette was still giggling when she met Cass’s gaze.  “He told me it was because he was conceived in an arcade parking lot.”

Cass snorted and leaned against the counter.  Her elbow brushed against her hat, and she was reminded of the postcards beneath it. “Hey, got you something.”  She smiled at the curiosity on Veronica’s face and lifted her hat to grab the postcards.  She passed them to the waitress, suddenly nervous about the reaction she’d receive.

“Postcards?  I was kidding!  Wow, Cass.”  Veronica studied each one in turn, her eyes wistful.  “Thank you. You didn’t have to bring these.”

The redhead shrugged and tried to be nonchalant.  “You asked.  ‘Sides, it’s kinda fun to hunt for ‘em.”  She could feel Veronica’s gaze on her and ignored the heat that rose up her neck.

Before either of them could say anything else, Archie returned with Cass’s meal.  He set it down in front of her with a flourish, then noticed the postcards in Veronica’s hands.  “What’ve you got there?”

Veronica carefully tucked the postcards into the pocket of her hoodie and smiled innocently. “Pictures of naked ladies.  You wouldn’t be interested.”

Cass nearly choked on her sarsaparilla.

Veronica and Archie laughed, and once Cass had recovered, she joined in.  The two employees continued ribbing each other while the trucker ate, and Cass simply enjoyed the camaraderie.  

“Dessert?” the blond asked once he’d cleared away the trucker’s plate.  “We’ve got pie.”

Veronica stood and stretched, lifting a hand in a wave.  “I better go.”

The thought of the brunette leaving made Cass’s heart sink.  “My treat?” she offered quickly.

Veronica blinked.  “What?”

“Pie.  I’ll pay.” Cass cringed at how inarticulate she sounded.

The brunette looked embarrassed.  “Oh.  I don’t — I couldn’t…”

A silence settled over the diner and after a few seconds, Archie cleared his throat.  He didn’t bother to hide the amusement in his eyes.  “Am I getting anyone pie or not?”

Cass and Veronica stared at each other, and finally Veronica sank back onto the stool.

Relief flooded the redhead’s mind and she nearly sagged against the counter.  “Okay.  Good.  Yeah.”  She turned to Archie and held up two fingers.  “We’ll have some pie.”

Veronica’s ears were still pink when Archie set down two pieces of pie in front of the women.  “I can pay,” she began.

Cass scoffed and picked up her fork.  “I offered.  C’mon,” she interrupted when the brunette began to protest, “how often do you get free dessert?”

Veronica considered it, then pulled her plate toward herself.  “Fine.  I guess I shouldn’t look a gift pie in the mouth, huh?”

Archie groaned from across the diner where he had started cleaning a table.  Cass rolled her eyes, and Veronica looked pleased with her joke before she started eating.

Cass ate slowly, savoring the sweetness of her tongue and time spent with Veronica nearby.  Something about the waitress put her at ease, and the trucker couldn’t remember the last time it had been so easy to smile around someone.

She glanced over at the brunette, taking in the sight of her.  Veronica’s hair was short and feminine, her eyes happy and warm, and there was a beautiful half-smile on her face as she ate.  Cass felt drawn to her, but she didn’t know why.

“I can’t believe you didn’t go with chocolate,” the trucker said after a moment.  “How can you go wrong with that?”

Veronica swallowed and rolled her eyes.  “Maybe I just like strawberry better.”  She smiled and scraped the last of the strawberry goo off her plate.

Cass grinned and pretended not to watch as the brunette licked off her fork.  Archie looked amused when he slid her the ticket and took her plate.  

Veronica sighed contentedly, setting her fork down and smiling over at Cass.  “That was good.  Thank you.”

Cass checked the receipt, nodding to herself when she saw both desserts charged to her.  She returned the brunette’s smile and shrugged.  “No problem.  Nice to have company.”

Veronica cocked her head and studied the trucker for a moment.  “I bet.  I never stopped to think about what it was like driving a truck all the time.  Do you use those radios to talk to other truckers?”

The redhead snorted.  “Naw, no one really uses those anymore unless they feel like bein’ a dick and spoutin’ shit.  Most folks call family or their spouse or something and talk to them while they drive.”

Veronica picked up on the wording and raised her eyebrows. “What about you?”

"Don't have anyone to call.  Never could figure out who would want to get with someone who's gone all the damn time.  Don’t think I know anyone who’d wanna treat a phone call as a date, anyway.” Cass shrugged.  “Besides, I like the quiet. Sometimes I’ll turn on the radio, but mostly I keep it quiet.”

“That sounds… lonely.”

“Sometimes,” Cass agreed after a moment.  She didn’t know exactly what to say and grappled for words.  “S’part of why I like coming here so much.  You’re good company.”

A curious look appeared on Veronica’s face as a blush began to form on her cheeks, and Cass coughed and backpedaled.

“Both of you.  It’s nice to come here and see both’a you.  Friendly faces and all.”  The trucker couldn’t look at the waitress, and she turned to Archie.  “Ready for me to pay?”

The blond took mercy on her and waved her over to the cash register.  His eyes were still twinkling with amusement, but he didn’t say anything.  Cass gave him a weak glare as she paid.

Veronica had just gotten off of her stool when Cass turned back around, and the brunette gave her an uncertain look. “Want me to take care of the tip or something?”

Cass shook her head.  “It’s all paid for already.  But thanks.”

Veronica glanced over the trucker’s shoulder and flushed, but Archie was innocently cleaning the counter when Cass turned.  Veronica cleared her throat and smiled weakly.

A few moments of silence passed and Cass finally shook herself and stepped toward the door.  “I’d better get goin’.  Got some paperwork to fill out and probably gonna get another assignment here in a bit.”

“Oh, yeah.  That makes sense.  Uh, drive safe.”

Cass escaped the diner as casually as she could and climbed into her truck.  She exhaled slowly and glanced back into the diner’s windows, somewhat surprised to see Archie and Veronica talking seriously about something.  She couldn’t see much other than their body language, but the brunette seemed flustered.

Cass gave her truck’s horn a honk, grinning to herself when Veronica visibly jumped.  She waved when the waitress wheeled around to look at her, then started up her truck and drove away, still thinking of pie and Veronica’s embarrassed smile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It became routine for Cass to pick up postcards as she traveled across the country.  She always had a small stack to hand to the brunette when she returned to the diner, and Veronica always rewarded her with a large smile and genuine interest in how she’d been.

One slow day after Cass had eaten, Veronica tucked the postcards away and leaned against the counter and studied her thoughtfully.

“So, tell me about you.  I see you all the time and all I know is that you drive a truck and like chocolate pie better than strawberry.”

Cass laughed.  “You’re never gonna let that go, are ya?”

Veronica smiled innocently.

The trucker took a drink and thought for a few moments.  “I’m not really all that interesting.”  Veronica pouted and batted her eyelashes at the trucker, and Cass gave a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. Whaddya wanna know?”

“Anything!  No, I’m serious,” she protested at the trucker’s eyeroll.  “Ugh, fine.  Okay, got any siblings?”

Cass shook her head.  “Didn’t really get a chance for ‘em.  Dad had a heart attack and died when I was little, and Ma never really got over it.  She passed on a while back.”

“Oh.”  The waitress looked embarrassed and sympathetic.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

Cass shrugged and offered the brunette a reassuring smile.  “It’s fine.  Buried ‘em together, so maybe they’re happy wherever they are.”

“My parents died too,” Veronica admitted after a few moments.  “Car wreck.  I’ve been on my own for about ten years.”

“That’s rough.”  Cass studied the brunette for a moment, trying her best to place the waitress’ age.  “So, what, did someone take you in until you turned eighteen, or…?”

Veronica’s eyes twinkled with amusement.  “I don’t look that young, but I’ll take that as a compliment.  No, I’d moved out a year or so before it happened.  It was hard, but… I don’t know.  I made it through.”

Cass was tempted to reach over and give the waitress’ hand a comforting squeeze, but she didn’t want to make a fool out of herself, so she didn’t move.  “Good for you.”

Veronica smiled weakly.  “Ten years.  Wow.  Hard to believe it’s been that long.”

The trucker agreed.  “Been driving for twelve years, but sometimes it still feels like it’s only been a few months.”

“Twelve years?  I was graduating high school twelve years ago!”

Cass rolled her eyes.  “You tryin’ to call me old, and after I just told you you were all baby-faced?  Jesus.  I only graduated a few years before you did.”

The waitress pretended to be stunned.  “Yeah?  Okay, how old are you?”

“Tsk, didn’t anyone ever teach you which questions you should never ask a woman?”  Cass raised an accusatory eyebrow at the brunette, then cracked a smile. “Near enough to 34.”

Veronica looked pleasantly surprised.  “I’m 29.  Just a little longer to the big three-oh.”

Cass grinned.  “It ain’t that bad.  Take it from this ol’ geezer.”

“That’s a relief.  But if everything is suddenly terrible after my birthday, I’m going to blame you.”

The trucker laughed.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Veronica smiled and wrapped a few more bundles of silverware.  “So, did you just go right into trucking, or was there something between school and that?”

“I kinda fell into it, actually.  Used to be a bartender, after a few dumb jobs that didn’t go anywhere.”  Cass smiled to herself and swirled her glass of sarsaparilla.  “Earned myself a nickname and everything.  ‘Whiskey Rose’.  Of course, that lasted ‘bout a week before I almost broke a guy’s hand and got fired.”

“Woah, seriously?”  Veronica’s eyes were wide and she pushed the silverware bin aside.

Cass laughed.  “Yeah.  Apparently bein’ a lady bartender makes men think you’re fair game.  I got more goddamn questions about bein’ a natural redhead than drink orders.  Got grabbed a few too many times, too, and I guess I snapped.  I like my men able to hold their liquor, not be handsy.”

Veronica’s smile dropped, but she plastered it back on quickly.  “Yeah.  I’d, uh, probably do the same thing.”  She looked away and started straightening a nearby stack of menus.

Cass cringed at the sudden change in Veronica’s demeanor and did her best to fix what she’d said.  “The girls weren’t ever as bad.  At least they’d ask first.  And hell, it was fun to watch my girlfriend at the time get all pissy.”

The brunette hesitated, and her nose crinkled in confusion.

“I’m bisexual,” the trucker clarified, then cursed herself inwardly for being so blunt.  

“Oh.”  Veronica’s cheeks pinked and she seemed to relax slightly.  “Well, uh…  Good?  I’d hate to have been flirting with a straight girl.”

Cass grinned and took another sip of her drink.  “That shit’s the worst.”  It took her a moment for what the waitress had said to sink in, and when it did, she stared down at her drink and fought off a blush of her own.

A silence settled between them.  Cass cleared her throat awkwardly while Veronica fidgeted with a ketchup bottle on the counter.

“See, this is why I don’t talk about myself,” the trucker ventured.  “It’s boring and then things get all weird.”

“Oh come on,” Veronica retorted.  “You’re not boring!  Seriously!  How can you say you almost broke a guy’s hand and call yourself boring?”

Cass rolled her eyes.  “Whatever.  Things still got weird and quiet.”

“You did just kind of give me conversational whiplash.  Give me a few minutes to recover, here.”  Veronica grinned and got her a refill, then returned to wrapping silverware.

A small family walked in a few minutes later, and Veronica grabbed some menus and headed to the door with a bright smile.  

Cass stayed at the counter and sipped the last of her drink, her brain stuck on Veronica’s comment.  She’d known they were flirting, but to hear it so blatantly made her feel somewhat like a teenager with a crush.

The waitress returned to the counter to get the family’s drinks, and she glanced at Cass’s glass.  “Need a refill?”

Cass shook her head.  “Nah, think it’s about time to get outta your hair.”

Veronica nodded agreeably and fished the ticket out of her apron.  “I’ll get you at the register in just a second, let me just get these drinks out.”  She finished filling the cups and put them on a tray, then headed back across the diner.

Cass pulled her wallet out of her pocket and ambled toward the register, waiting patiently until Veronica hurried over and offered her a smile.  She handed over the ticket and a twenty dollar bill, then cracked her knuckles while she waited.

“For the record, I like having you around, and I like talking to you.  So don’t go thinking you’re too weird for me.”  Veronica handed over the change and smiled at the trucker. “It was good to see you.”

Cass grinned and pulled her straw hat back on.  “Yeah, you too.”  She handed over the tip and caught a glimpse of the happy twinkle in Veronica’s eyes before she turned and walked out of the diner.  Her mind kept turning the woman’s comment over and over as she started up her truck and headed off to fill up her tank.

=====:=====

Cass learned to loathe the assignments that came directly from McLafferty. Not only were the drives terrible and boring, but there was very little room for her to be delayed. It seemed like her bad days always coincided with a McLafferty assignment, too, but Cass was pretty sure that she was just imagining things.

She had just set out from San Diego, en route to Dallas, when one of her front tires blew.  The steering wheel nearly got ripped from her hands, but Cass wrestled with it and pulled over.  A police officer drove up behind her a few minutes later, offering to help.

Cass had already called Silver Rush and a repairman was on the way, but the officer didn’t leave, convinced her trailer wasn’t balanced.

“Look, I haven’t been by the weigh station yet,” Cass protested, “an’ it doesn’t look like I’m going anywhere until the guy gets here to replace my tire.”

“I understand that, ma’am.  That said, I’m willing to wait and escort you to the next station once this is resolved.”  The smile on the officer’s face was anything but polite after he heard the irritation in the trucker’s voice.

Cass bristled but said nothing, and returned to watching for the repairman.

An entire hour and a half later, Cass pulled into the weigh station with the police officer right behind her.  As it turned out, her trailer was unbalanced and the officer looked smug as he wrote her a ticket.

Cass waited until she was alone in her truck and back on the road to react, and she spent a good fifteen minutes fuming.  When she couldn’t stand the sound of her own voice cursing anymore, she turned on the radio, but couldn’t find anything she could stand to listen to.  She finally settled on singing angry songs to herself until she’d calmed down.

She managed to drop the load only a little over an hour late, then set off for her next pick up.  The process went fairly smoothly until she got close to Kansas City, when her driving time was up for the day.  Cass found a place to park and decided to treat herself to some barbecue to make up for the terrible day.

The next morning she got stuck in a traffic jam, and the redhead began plotting excuses to avoid taking one of McLafferty’s assignments again.  Her delivery wound up being late, but she had a few hours’ break and finally got a chance to catch up and unwind.  She settled into her sleeper cab and began to fill out the logging paperwork she’d ignored, keeping one eye on her phone as she waited for her next job.

The rest of her deliveries went much better, and Cass was relieved when she had a few days off at the end of the week. She returned to the company headquarters and parked her truck, greeting the attendant as she traded her truck keys for her car keys.

“Hey Rose.  Taking some time off?”

“Yeah, thank god,” Cass groaned.  “It’s been a hell of a week.”

The attendant laughed and handed over her keys.  “At least it’s over.  Go have a cold one for me!”

Cass smiled wearily and went to get her car.  She drove to the building and got out, heading inside to get her paycheck.  While she was there, she turned over her ticket to the company clerk and was assured they would take care of it for her.  It was a relief after having the fine weighing over her all week, and Cass left with a smile on her face.

She only stopped at the bank to deposit her check, then Cass headed to her apartment and took a much-needed nap.

=====:=====

Her weekend felt altogether too short, but when Cass returned to the Silver Rush headquarters, her mood immediately dropped.  The attendant told her he wasn’t able to release her truck until she met with McLafferty to discuss her work ethic.

Cass knew exactly what the woman wanted to talk about, and she fumed the whole way into the building.  The secretary made her wait outside, and the redhead resisted the urge to start pacing.

When she was finally granted an audience with the president, Cass grit her teeth and forced a smile.

“Please, sit down,” Alice said cordially, gesturing to the chair across from her own.

The redhead sank into the chair, the leather creaking under her weight.  “Thanks.  Is there a problem?”

McLafferty reached for a folder and opened it, handing Cass some of her own logs.  “I would simply like to stress Silver Rush’s priority on punctuality.  Arriving hours late is unacceptable, Miss Cassidy.”

“That’s not—that was out of my control, ma’am,” Cass protested.  “My tire went out, and I had to wait on the guy to show.”

“Perhaps.”  The white-haired woman pursed her lips and studied the next document in the folder.  “I would also like to remind you that you should make sure your trailer is properly balanced.  We have taken care of the fine, but if this happens again, it will have to come out of your pocket.”

“I—”

McLafferty cleared her throat and gave Cass a sharp look.  

“… Yes ma’am.”

“Good.”  Alice took the paperwork back from the redhead and tucked the folder away. “At Silver Rush, we want everyone on the same page, working toward the same goals.  That’s the only way to succeed as a business.”  She studied Cass for another few seconds, then offered her a thin smile.  “Are we clear?”

Cass nodded, clenching her fists when the woman couldn’t see.  

“Very good.  This was just a warning, Miss Cassidy.  I wanted to correct any problems before they happened.  I’m sure you understand.”  Alice nodded and got to her feet, offering Cass her hand to shake.

The trucker stood and pumped their hands quickly, not holding on more than a second longer than she had to.

Alice smiled again and motioned to the door.  “I’ve forwarded your next assignment to the attendant. Have a pleasant day, Miss Cassidy.”

There was something cold about the dismissal, but Cass was pretty sure that it was her own annoyance.  She took her leave of the office and practically jogged out of the building.

The attendant at the booth was a new guy, barely out of his teens, and he gave Cass a blank look when she approached him.

“I need my truck,” the redhead prompted after a beat.  “McLafferty said you had my next drop lined up?”

The attendant leafed through some paperwork and nodded, handing her some forms while he searched for her keys.  “There’s your logs and stuff.  Name, please?”

“Rose Cassidy.”  She eyed the young man as he switched drawers and started his search again.  “You new here or somethin’?”

“Yep.  Heard they just up and fired the old guy.  Got me a job, so I don’t care, y’know?” He gave her a toothy smile as he dropped the keys into her waiting palm.  “There ya go.”

Cass frowned at the news, but took her keys with a muttered thanks and went to get in her truck.  She checked the back of the visor, glad to see the postcards she’d collected were still there, then mapped out her first job and took off.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The diner began to feel even more like home, thanks to Veronica’s presence and the smile Cass would always leave with.  So when one of her routes took her through her hometown, Cass was struck with a strange sense of no longer belonging.  

She checked her gas tank and decided she could justify taking a rest break in the town, and found herself wedging the truck into the small gas station driveway.  She walked inside to pay, and wasn’t surprised at the lack of postcards.  The town was a little place that barely had enough people to warrant a stoplight; there wasn’t anything for them to show off or promote with a photograph.

Cass bit her lip and, on a whim, grabbed a disposable camera and handed it to the clerk.  She paid for her fuel, filled up her truck, and then started toward her childhood home.  A voice in the back of her mind said told her that McLafferty wouldn’t be happy about the delay, but she’d made good time on this run and her record was almost completely clear, so she didn’t care much.

She drove around the little town, snapping pictures of places she remembered from her childhood.  Her heart jumped up into her throat when she spotted old friends she hardly recognized, but no one seemed to think too much of the large semi truck driving by.

Driving toward the house she’d grown up in was strange, and the roads were narrow and rough enough that Cass had to pull over and walk part of the way.  The house was just as she remembered, though a little more weathered.  Cass could almost picture herself practicing baseball throws in the front yard.  She snapped a picture and let memories wash over her.  As much as she yearned to stay and drown in the past, there was a big red truck in the driveway, so Cass didn’t linger.

She returned to her rig and drove back through the town, then took a deep breath and continued on her route.  Her delivery wasn’t far away, just a few hours’ drive to a supermarket.  Cass dropped off her cargo and went inside to get food.  She took along the camera and found a place to develop the film, then settled in to wait for the pictures and her next assignment.

She settled into her sleeper cabin that night, looking through the pictures.  Part of her was lost in memories of her childhood, and the rest of her was wondering why she’d bothered to take them at all.  For all she knew, Veronica wouldn’t even care.   Pictures of a ranch town were hardly glamorous.

Cass thought about it for a while, then picked up a pen and began writing on the back of the first picture.   _I grew up here.  It’s not fancy, but maybe you’ll be interested._  The trucker ignored the nervous feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach and flipped to the next photo, continuing to document her formative years well into the night.

=====:=====

Cass smiled at the sight of Veronica’s car parked outside the diner and pulled in, parking near the back.  She reached up to her visor and grabbed the photographs out of habit, then hesitated and studied them.  After a moment of deliberating, Cass tucked the photographs into her jacket pocket and slid out of her truck.

Veronica was waiting near the door when she walked in, a menu and a glass of sarsaparilla in her hands.  She flashed a smile at the redhead and handed her the drink.  “Hey, Cass!  How’re you today?”

Cass couldn’t help but relax in the brunette’s presence and she grinned wearily.  “All right, I s’pose.  How’s my favorite waitress?”

“Flattery won’t get you any discounts,” the brunette teased.  “I’m okay.  It’s been slow today.”

“You always say that.”

“Hey, it’s true!  I mean, yesterday we had some veteran’s discount thing, so we were slammed basically all day.  Anything less than that feels slow.”  Veronica led Cass to a table near the counter and set the menu down.  

Cass sat and sipped at her drink.  She looked through the menu for a moment.  “How about some pot roast today?”

Veronica grinned.  “Coming right up.”  The waitress went off to place the order and returned a few minutes later.  “So, did you have all sorts of interesting adventures this trip?”

“Not really.  It was all pretty normal.”  Cass shrugged.  “Though, I dunno if I’d call ranch country pretty.”

Veronica laughed.  “Saw lots of cows, huh?”

“That’n more dirt than I thought was possible.”  

The waitress smiled and put her hands on her hips.  “Don’t tell me I need to get a broom and dust you off.”

Cass glanced down at herself and grinned, slouching in her seat. “Too late now.”

Veronica sighed dramatically, then went to check on another customer.  She talked to the customer for a few minutes and walked with them to the register.

Cass listened a little, pleased to discover that Veronica didn’t sound nearly as friendly as she did when talking to the trucker.  The knowledge that she was more than just a customer to the brunette felt like a small victory.

She played with the photos in her pocket as she waited, still uncertain about whether or not to share them, and after a few minutes Veronica came over with her food.  The brunette set the plate down with a curtsy and laughed, then leaned against the back of an empty chair.

Cass’ mouth watered at the smell of the food and she grinned as she unwrapped her silverware.  “Looks awesome.”

Veronica smiled.  “Great.  I’ll be around if you need me.”  She gave the trucker’s shoulder a squeeze as she walked past, and started off to clean the now-empty table.  She set the mostly empty plates in a bin and hummed under her breath as she worked.

Cass devoured the food, savoring every bite, and when the chef wandered out into the restaurant, she gave him two thumbs up.

He grinned and bowed theatrically, then crossed the room to talk to Veronica in low tones.  The conversation was too quiet for Cass to hear, and when the brunette laughed out loud, Cass couldn’t restrain a smile of her own.

The chef walked back toward the kitchen, Veronica’s tub of dirty dishes in his hands.  The waitress finished wiping off the table, then wandered back toward the counter.  She put away her cleaning supplies and looked up at Cass.

“Mind if I turn on the TV?”

The trucker shook her head and scooped up another bite of mashed potatoes.  

Veronica kept the volume low and started flipping channels, rolling her eyes at a ridiculous infomercial before finding a soap opera. She watched it for a few seconds, then glanced over at Cass.  “Did you ever get into watching any of these?”

Cass shook her head again and swallowed what was in her mouth.  “Haven’t really had a lotta time to watch anythin’ for the past few years.  I’m gone too much to follow ‘em.  That’n they were always a little too… hokey for me.”

Veronica laughed.  “Yeah, they are.  I don’t know, though.  It always seemed like it might be kind of fun.  Acting, I mean.”  She struck a dramatic pose and grinned at the trucker.  “I did drama in high school, but I didn’t ever get a leading role or anything.”

Cass raised an eyebrow and smiled. The brunette was beautiful and full of life; it wasn’t hard to imagine her on the big screen. “I can see that.  Your name up on a billboard somewhere in the movie of the year.”

The waitress’ eyes grew wistful.  “That’d be awesome.  Just being there would be cool.  Walking through Hollywood, seeing the stars on the Walk of Fame thing…  I don’t think it’ll happen, but…  Yeah.”  She went back to flipping channels, then turned the television off and looked around for something else to do.

Cass watched her for a moment, then gave her a knowing smile.  “Pretty sure you’ve cleaned this place like ten times already.  You could come sit down if you want.”  When Veronica hesitated, Cass pulled the photos out of her pocket.  “Fine, I’ll bribe ya.  Just sit down before you start cleaning again and wear the varnish off the tables.”

The waitress smirked at the comment.  “If you’re sure.  I don’t want to disturb you.”

Cass rolled her eyes, and Veronica finally walked over and pulled out a chair, sitting down across from her.  “Thought I was gonna have to lasso you or something.”

Veronica giggled.  “I’d pay to see that.  Between that and your drawl, I might start thinking you’re a real cowgirl, Miss Cassidy.”

Cass smiled, though she wasn’t sure if it was the joke or the sound of Veronica’s laugh that made her do so.  She saw Veronica’s eyes flick down to the pictures and her gut twisted uneasily.  Cass steeled herself and passed Veronica the photos before she chickened out and hid them away again.

“Where are these from?” Veronica asked, looking at the first picture on the stack.  “Usually they say on the front.”

Cass couldn’t find her voice, so she pretended her mouth was full and motioned for the waitress to flip it over.  She was fully expecting to see boredom and forced interest flash across the brunette's face, and Cass couldn’t decide if she wanted to watch Veronica or not.

The brunette was silent for a few long moments, and Cass finally risked a glance at her.  Veronica’s eyes were soft and she studied the pictures carefully, read the backs of them, and looked at them again.

“It’s not much,” the trucker offered, “but it was home.”

Veronica looked up and met her gaze, nodding slowly.  She cleared her throat and looked back to the pictures.  “This is…  Rose…”

The redhead shifted uncomfortably and stared down at her plate.  “I know, shoulda just sprung for postcards somewhere else.  Just thought maybe you’d like to see it.  Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Veronica countered gently.  “I’ve just never had anyone share something like this with me.  It’s…”  She reached over and touched the back of the redhead’s hand, waiting until Cass met her gaze.  “Thank you.”

Cass gave her a weak smile and looked away again.  She didn’t know why she felt so vulnerable over a handful of pictures, but knowing that Veronica appreciated them eased the knot of tension in the trucker’s chest.

The bell on the door jingled, breaking the spell, and Veronica murmured an apology as she got up.  

“Hi, have a seat wherever you’d like!”

Cass scraped up the last of her mashed potatoes and ate them slowly, listening to the sound of the waitress’ voice.  It occurred to her how much she enjoyed the woman’s company, but Cass cut off that train of thought before it could go anywhere.

Veronica came by and took her plate with a smile, promised she’d be back with the ticket, and disappeared into the back.  Cass watched her walk away, admiring the way the dark skirt hugged Veronica’s hips.

When Veronica returned, she had a tray full of drinks balanced in her hand.  She paused at Cass’ table and set a piece of chocolate pie down in front of her with a secretive smile, then gave the redhead the ticket and continued on to her other table.

The trucker was already full, but the dessert was enticing, so she picked up her fork and started eating.  The pudding practically melted on her tongue and Cass couldn’t keep from smiling as she ate.

Veronica met her at the register when she had finished, cocking her head slightly.  “Everything up to snuff today?”

Cass rubbed at her belly and nodded.  She glanced at the receipt in her hand as she reached for her wallet, pausing and frowning when she spotted something amiss.  “Hey, how come that piece’a pie ain’t on here?”

Veronica grinned.  “It’s National Treat a Trucker day!  Don’t tell me you haven’t heard about it?  It’s all the rage.”

Cass gave the waitress a wary look.

Veronica pretended to look stunned.  “Why, Rose!  I’m amazed.  Don’t you believe me about this totally real holiday?”

“Not for a second.”

Veronica laughed.  “That’ll be $13.64.”

The trucker handed over some bills and let Veronica keep the change as her tip.  She tucked her wallet back into her pocket as Veronica wrote something on the receipt.  Cass accepted the receipt and tipped her hat.  “See you next time, Ronnie.”

“Drive safe!”

Cass headed for the door and pulled her keys out of her pocket.  Once she was settled in her truck, she glanced down at the receipt and was met with the sight of the waitress’ handwriting near the bottom.

_Thanks for being you, Cass. Pie’s on me. Be careful!  - Veronica_

The trucker grinned and reread the note a few times, studying Veronica’s handwriting. It felt familiar and special, and to see her own name in the waitress’ feminine script made something in Cass’ chest tighten.  She folded the receipt and clipped it to her visor so she could see the note, then started her truck and drove off toward her next assignment.

=====:=====

Hundreds of miles had rolled past in almost complete silence, and Cass was horrendously lonely.  None of the radio stations she’d tuned in to were playing anything she enjoyed, and she didn’t feel like singing or talking to herself. She had reached down to her pocket and traced her cell phone a few times, but knew that was pointless; she had no one to call.

Cass found herself wishing for a few hours off and to be a thousand miles closer to Los Angeles.  A nice cool glass of sarsaparilla at the Lucky Six diner sounded wonderful, especially if she got a chance to talk to Archie or Veronica. The redhead found herself imagining the sound of the brunette’s voice, and her eyes flicked up to the receipt on her visor.  She reached up and ran her fingers across the waitress’ handwriting, trying to take some comfort from the memory.

When dinner time rolled around, Cass found a truck stop and pulled off, paid for gas and a shower, then ambled into the restaurant.  It was set up much like the Lucky Six diner and Cass swallowed a pang of homesickness as she was led to a table.

The wait staff was polite, though nowhere near as friendly as Cass had grown used to, but the food was still satisfying.  Cass ate in silence, idly watching the tennis match playing on the television.

When she had finished and was wandering back out to her truck, Cass stopped in the convenience store but couldn’t find any postcards.  She supposed that was only natural, since she hadn’t seen anything but empty land as she drove across Montana.

Cass ended up with a few bottles of root beer and headed back to her sleeper cab for the night.  She tossed and turned for a bit, and finally drifted off to sleep hoping her next assignment would be closer to home.

When she woke in the morning, the sky was filled with gray clouds, and Cass scowled up at them before taking off to drop her trailer.  Her schedule had been steady and she’d made good time, and the redhead snorted to herself when she thought about how pleased McLafferty would be.

The trucker had a few hours’ time between her delivery and picking up the next load, and she found a wide open parking lot and pulled over to work on her paperwork.   When she’d finished that, she climbed out of her truck and walked around for a while, pulling her jacket on more securely as her breath fogged in front of her.

Snowflakes began falling that evening as she pulled up outside a rest stop.  Cass parked and crawled into bed, exhausted, and slept the whole night.  When she woke up, she was greeted with ice and snow packed onto her windshield, and the trucker grumbled as she dug out a scraper and set to work clearing the mess so she could start driving again.

Her route took her to warmer places that day, though, and Cass was glad to be leaving the northern half of the country.  It was too cold, and the accents she encountered reminded her too much of Alice McLafferty.

She spent a few weeks going back and forth across the South, and finally got wind of a job she’d be running that would end in Vegas, followed by another leaving from LA.  Cass didn’t bother to wait until it was time, immediately planning a route that would take her right by the diner.  Despite having other deliveries to slog through, she felt a little bit lighter knowing that she’d get a chance to see Veronica soon.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cass happened to show up at the diner in the middle of the lunch rush, and found herself sitting in Archie’s section.  The blond was happy enough to see her, though he couldn’t spend much time talking as he bounced between tables like a rogue ping pong ball.

Cass didn’t mind terribly; just hearing the chatter and background noise of the diner was comforting.  She also got to spend some time watching the other patrons, which was a refreshing change of pace.  The redhead found her eyes drawn to Veronica, watching the brunette interact with everyone around her.

Veronica danced around the tables, handing out drinks or plates of food gracefully. There was a smile on her face the whole time, and Cass was captivated by the sight.  It wasn’t the first time it had occurred to her, but Veronica was beautiful.  Just watching her soothed the loneliness that had been present in Cass’ mind for the past few weeks.

It took a while for Veronica to catch a break, and when she did, the brunette scanned the restaurant to see if anyone needed anything.  When her gaze landed on the trucker, Veronica’s eyes lit up and she grinned over at her.

Cass lifted her hand to wave, enjoying the warmth that filled her chest.  She smiled when Veronica started to cross over to greet her, sitting up a little straighter in her seat.

Someone flagged Veronica down before she could reach the trucker, and she flashed Cass an apologetic look before turning to help.  Everyone seemed to need her at once, and Veronica hardly got another opportunity to glance over at the redhead.

Archie came by with a fresh glass of sarsaparilla for her a while later, looking frazzled.  “Sorry, Rose.  We’re swamped.”

Cass only grinned, though somehow it didn’t feel as wide as the smiles she usually shared with Veronica.  “Really?  And here I thought you two were just relaxin’ and having a great time.”

The blond rolled his eyes.  “The only great thing about a rush like this is the tips.”

“I’ll bet.”  Cass started to say more, but then there was someone waiting at the register and Archie hurried off to help them.

Cass glanced at her watch, frowning a little when she realized she couldn’t stay for much longer.  Her break had only been two hours long, and she’d already spent half of it sitting in the diner for lunch.  She couldn’t deny that she’d been killing time waiting for Veronica to have a free moment, but it was looking less likely that she’d get a chance to even say hello.

Belatedly, Cass realized that it was Sunday, and when most of the patrons began finishing their meals and lining up to pay, the redhead realized it had been an after-church rush.  She brightened a little, glancing over at the tables Veronica was apparently responsible for, happy to find that they were emptying out steadily.

She waited a few minutes longer, and soon the diner was relatively quiet.  Archie was delivering dessert and a receipt to an elderly couple in the corner, and Veronica was clearing dirty dishes off of tables.  Cass took the opportunity for a bathroom break, returning to her seat just as Veronica hefted the dish bin into the back.

The brunette wandered out into the diner a few moments later, looked around for new customers, then gave a relieved sigh and walked over to the trucker’s table.  She slid into the booth opposite Cass and gave her a weary smile.  “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Cass returned, tempted to nudge the waitress’ foot with her own.  “Finally caught a break, huh?”

Veronica groaned and slouched back in the booth.  “My poor feet may never recover.”  She giggled in spite of herself and glanced over to Archie.  “Hey, I’ll give you my next two tips if I can take my break first.”

Archie considered it for a moment, then shrugged and nodded.

“Thank god,” the brunette muttered.  “Okay, yeah, hi.  How’ve you been?”

“Fine.  Glad I’m getting the chance to talk to ya.”  The admission slipped out before Cass could filter it, and she played off the blush that rose up her neck.

“Oh really?” Veronica sat forward, intrigued. “Why, got some big news to share or something?”

“Nah.  Just… missed you, I guess.”  Cass cleared her throat and tried to smile.  “Lotsa long, quiet days this time.”

Veronica let a sympathetic smile show on her face.  “You must’ve been really lonely if you started missing me.”

The redhead frowned. “Why?”

“I’m just a waitress at this out of the way diner,” Veronica explained, gesturing around.  “I’m kind of a nobody, Cass.”

Cass shook her head.  “Not to me.”  Veronica’s cheeks darkened at the words and they suddenly sounded much more meaningful as they echoed in Cass’ mind.  “I get homesick for this place, I guess.  And for you.  And Archie,” she added hastily.  “So don’t try that ‘I’m not important’ bullshit with me.  Ain’t gonna let that fly.”

Veronica’s eyes dropped to the table between them, and after a moment she nodded.  “Okay.  Sorry.”  She took to playing with a sugar packet for a few seconds, then seemed to realize something and looked up.  “Did you eat already?  I didn’t get a chance to see, and if we were too busy—”

“It’s fine,” the redhead interrupted gently, offering Veronica an apologetic smile.  “I gotta head out soon anyway.  Got a pickup to make in LA.  Just wanted to stop by for a while.”

“What, you’re leaving now?!  I just sat down!”  Veronica pretended to pout.  “I didn’t even get a chance to hear about where you’ve been.”

The trucker made a show of glancing at her watch, then sat back in her seat.  “I got a few minutes.  If you can stand me.  Y’know, I’m just a nobody truck driver.”  She waggled her eyebrows at the brunette, glad when Veronica laughed instead of taking offense.

“Don’t even start,” the waitress teased, then changed the subject and started asking about Cass’ travels.

The next fifteen minutes passed quickly, and Cass relished the warmth of Veronica’s smile and the twinkle in her eyes.  The waitress had shared some of her own stories, and suddenly Cass realized she’d been quiet for a few moments and was just staring at the brunette.

“… What’s that look for?”  The easy smile on Veronica’s face had given way to uncertainty.

Cass shook herself but couldn’t get the image of Veronica’s smile out of her head.  “Nothin’, sorry.  Look, I better get going.  Boss lady’ll have my hat if I’m late.”  She tapped the brim of her worn straw hat seriously, then slid out of the booth and headed for the register, and Veronica followed her.

“That would be a tragedy,” Veronica agreed, amusement evident on her face.  “Y’know, I don’t think I’ve ever asked.  Why wear a hat if you’re in a truck all day?”

Cass avoided looking at the brunette, fumbling with her wallet.  “Uh…  I dunno.  Saw it once, liked it, and kept it around.”

Veronica ducked away to get the ticket from Archie, then returned a few seconds later.  “Well, I think it fits you.”  She read off the total, accepted Cass’ money, then held out the change.

Cass reached up to take it, and tried not to jolt when their hands brushed together.  She cursed herself inwardly and glanced up to see if Veronica had noticed her sudden awkwardness, only to see the brunette smiling at her.

“See you soon?”

The redhead nodded mutely, trying not to think about leaning across the counter and kissing the smile off Veronica’s face.  She did her level best to smile, then turned and returned to her table to set a few bills down as Archie’s tip.

The trucker fled the diner as casually as she could, then climbed up into her truck and sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm her racing thoughts.  She felt like a teenager all of a sudden, and grumbled to herself as she started the truck.

It wasn’t like it was news to her that Veronica was attractive; she’d noticed it the first time she’d seen the waitress.  And all the conversations where they had traded flirty jokes or comments…  Cass wanted to bang her forehead into the steering wheel.  For all she knew, Veronica could just have a flirty personality.

Cass had the sudden thought that she should ask Archie about it; he’d been an observer for most of their interactions, and he would know Veronica better than anyone else Cass knew.   The trucker was tempted to turn off her truck and jog back inside, but she scoffed and forced herself to drive away.

Her mind was stuck on Veronica as she headed toward Los Angeles, and Cass couldn’t get herself to shake the mental image of the brunette’s smile.  She wondered how she could have been so oblivious to her own growing feelings for Veronica, then immediately began hoping she hadn’t been obvious and that the waitress was just humoring her.

Cass groaned at herself and thumbed the radio on, hoping the sound of it would distract her.  She drove a while longer before finally admitting it to herself:  she was the proud owner of one very large crush on a certain brunette waitress.

It felt ridiculous to call it a crush when she was a thirty year old woman, but she had no better word for it that didn’t make her feel like she was trapped in a soap opera.  Unbidden, her mind flicked to the thought of Veronica’s desire to be an actress, and Cass smiled, then shook herself again.  She didn’t want to daydream if her feelings weren’t returned; that would only set her up for disappointment.

Cass drummed her fingers against the steering wheel for a few moments, then made a decision.  The next time she was at the diner, she’d try and pull Archie aside and ask if he had any insights on how Veronica felt, then try and observe the brunette’s interactions with other patrons.  Even if she didn’t get any answers, at least she’d get to spend the time watching a beautiful woman, and maybe even be on the receiving end of one of Veronica’s warm smiles.  God, Cass loved those smiles…

The redhead realized she was daydreaming again and groaned, then turned the radio up and focused on the road.

=====:=====

After another few long weeks, the redheaded trucker had racked up nearly 12,000 miles and was due for a few days vacation.  She’d had a couple of rough journeys, and she was looking forward to the large paycheck and the time off.

Cass ambled into the Silver Rush building, ready to pick up her paycheck and get out of there.  She planned on spending her long weekend well, by picking up a steak and grilling it to perfection, then sleeping like a log.  She grinned at the secretary as she walked by, only to notice Alice McLafferty’s door open.  She tried to sneak past without getting noticed, but had no such luck.

“Miss Cassidy, a word?”

Cass stopped and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the woman’s northern twang and plastered a polite smile on her face.  “Sure thing.”  She walked into the office and paused in front of the desk.  “What’s goin’ on?”

Alice McLafferty steepled her fingers, studying the redhead for a moment.  “I don’t know how gossip travels while you’re out on the road, so I have no way of knowing if you’re aware of the changes in the company.”

“No, ma’am.  All I ever hear is where to go next and when I get time off.”  Cass hooked her thumbs in her belt loops, unsurprised when the CEO’s expression remained cool.

“I see.  Then I believe I should inform you of the news:  Silver Rush Freight is downsizing.”

Uncertainty wormed its way into Cass’s gut.  “Downsizing?”

McLafferty nodded curtly.  “Due to the merger, we’ve got too many people working.  In order to stop the decrease in profits, we’ve been cutting hours and employees.  I am determined to save this company and make it turn a profit once again.”  She cleared her throat and shuffled some papers around on her desk.  “We’re going to have to let you go.”

“What?”

“You’re fired, Miss Cassidy.  I can’t make it any more clear than that.”  Alice smiled tightly.  “I’ll take your keys.”

Cass couldn’t breathe.  Her heartbeat was loud in her ears, and she couldn’t make eye contact as Alice held out her open palm.  It was almost physically painful, but Cass reached into her pocket, then dropped her keys in Alice’s hand.

“Very good.  You’ll get your final check in the mail.  Good day.”

Cass stood there helplessly, struggling to process what was happening.  She stared as the white haired woman went back to work at her computer.  “What, that’s it?”

Alice gave her a disinterested glance.  “I believe so.  Oh.  Your personal vehicle is in the lot.  Make sure you turn in your parking pass on your way out.”

Anger bubbled up in Cass’s chest and she leaned forward and slammed her hands on the desk.  “You gotta be shitting me!  I worked here for twelve years, the fuck is this? What am I supposed to do?!”

The woman remained impassive.  “I suggest cleaning up your language, then finding the nearest unemployment office.  Good day, Miss Cassidy.”

It took everything Cass had not to flip the woman’s desk over into her lap.  Instead, she stood up straight and headed for the door, head held high and jaw tense.

She made it all the way to her beat up Pontiac before her emotions started to get the better of her.  Cass got in her car and slammed the door with far more force than was necessary, then rested her head on the steering wheel and started growling every curse word she knew in an attempt to fend off tears.

Once she finally started the car, Cass shoved it in gear and drove to the attendant.  She handed over her parking pass and ignored the sympathetic look she received in return.  As soon as she was cleared, she took off and started driving.

Cass passed by a liquor store and eyed the sign in her rearview mirror.  Once upon a time, she had been quite a drinker, but had stopped when she started trucking.  A bitter laugh escaped her and she turned around and went back.  She gravitated toward a few bottles of hard whiskey, paid for them, and returned to her car.

The redhead wasn’t stupid enough to drink and drive; she kept the bottles in the passenger floorboard and didn’t even think about touching them.  Instead, she did the only thing she knew how to do and started driving.

She found herself at the diner, her hands still locked around the steering wheel as she stared out the windshield.  Cass forced herself to take a deep breath and released the steering wheel.  Her eyes burned with the threat of tears, and Cass swore and slammed her fist against the dashboard.

With a hurting hand and an overwhelming sense of loss, Cass grabbed the bottles of whiskey out of her floorboard and headed inside.  

Archie and Veronica were talking about something by the counter, and a noise from the kitchen made Veronica disappear into the back.  Archie looked over and spotted Cass, then waved at her and motioned for her to sit anywhere she wanted.

Cass headed for a secluded booth in the corner, and as soon as she sat down, she pulled the cork out of the first whiskey bottle and took a drink.  It’d been years since she’d let herself indulge, and the whiskey burned like fire.  She nearly choked, but decided she liked the burn of whiskey better than the ache of losing her truck.

Footsteps approached, and Cass slouched over and stared at the table, unwilling to make eye contact and let anyone see how close to tears she was.

“Hey, Cass, I didn’t realize you were—uh oh.”  Veronica’s smile was quickly replaced with a concerned frown.  “Are you okay?”

Cass laughed hoarsely and shook her head, then lifted her bottle of whiskey to the brunette and took a drink.  “Just got fuckin’ fired.”

The waitress made a soft noise of sympathy and reached out to squeeze Cass’s shoulder.  After a moment, she walked away, and Cass sighed and dropped her head into her hand.  Veronica was back a second later and set an empty glass in front of the redhead.  

“Pour whatever you’re drinking in there.  If anyone asks, it’s tea.”  Veronica smiled at the confusion on the redhead’s face.  “No one’s going to be happy about you sneaking alcohol in here.  But it looks like you need it, so…”

Cass made a grateful noise in the back of her throat and took the glass, pouring her whiskey into it.  She felt Veronica’s hand squeeze her shoulder and was left alone with her thoughts as the waitress returned to her other customers.

Veronica checked on her a few times, offering her food and trying to make sure she was okay.  After the dinner rush, the waitress slid into the booth across from her with a comment about her tired feet.  “Wow,” she said, wrinkling her nose at the redhead.  “Did you take a bath in that stuff when I wasn’t looking?”

Cass snorted and shrugged.  “Not like I gotta stay sober for work.”

Veronica frowned, then held out her hand.  “Give me your keys.  You’re not going anywhere like this.”

The trucker grumbled about it a bit, but she went ahead and fished her car keys out of her pocket and passed them to Veronica.  

The waitress nodded approvingly and tucked the keys away, then sat back and fixed Cass with a cautious look.  “… Wanna talk about it?”

Cass glowered down at her glass and shook her head.

“Okay.  Try not to ruin your liver.  I'll check on you in a little bit.”  Veronica got up again and rubbed Cass’ shoulder, then walked off to help Archie with something.

Cass took another drink and pretended she didn’t immediately miss the comforting touch.

When the world began spinning, Cass pushed her glass aside and rested her head on her crossed arms.  She knew she was plastered, and it seemed like a good idea to take a nap and sleep it off before the diner closed.  Her eyes fell closed and she dropped off almost immediately.

She was vaguely aware of being woken up a few hours later.  Someone was talking to her and Cass knew she was being led out of the diner, but sleep still had a hold on her, so as soon as she laid down, she let unconsciousness claim her once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one this time, because apparently I suck at finding good spots to break things into chapters. :)

Cass opened her eyes and immediately regretted it.  She felt like she’d been run over by a tractor.  Her stomach churned when she rolled over, and it took her a few minutes to convince herself not to vomit.

She groaned and opened her eyes again, slowly this time.  As the room around her came into focus, Cass suddenly felt a lot less sick and a lot more unsettled.  She was sprawled out on a couch that definitely wasn’t her own, and the room wasn’t at all familiar.

Humming from the next room reached her ears and Cass paused and held her breath, listening.  Veronica wandered in, dressed in sweatpants and an old hoodie.  She was rubbing a towel over her head, and grinned when she saw Cass was awake.

“Good morning!”

Cass blinked and cleared her throat.  “What?”  She cringed as soon as the words left her mouth, her own voice too loud.

Veronica leaned against the door frame and motioned to a glass of water on the end table near the couch.  “Drink up, it’ll help.”  She smiled when the redhead took a grateful gulp.  “I bet you’ve got a killer hangover.  Those weren’t small bottles.”

Cass wiped her mouth on her sleeve and shrugged.  “Had worse.  But, uh, yeah.  Worst in a while.”

“I think I’ve got some aspirin, if you want it?”  Veronica didn’t wait for an answer and disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.  She returned a moment later, her towel in her hands exchanged for a small pill bottle.

Cass accepted the medicine gratefully and sat up to make room for the brunette.

Veronica perched on the arm of the couch and smiled at the redhead again.  “Think you can stomach some breakfast?”

Cass swallowed and rubbed at her forehead.  “Maybe.  Can I, uh… bathroom?”

“Oh!  Yeah, sure.  C’mon, I’ll show you.”  The brunette led her to the bathroom and offered her a spare toothbrush.  “There’s also a few towels under the sink if you wanted to shower.”

Cass mumbled her thanks, suddenly ashamed of herself for intruding and making a drunken fool of herself in front of Veronica.  She closed the door and leaned against it, listening to the brunette’s footsteps fade away.  Cass hated herself a little, and hoped she hadn’t been too big a pain in the ass while drunk.  She didn’t like being a burden to strangers, much less to a woman she had feelings for.

It took her an embarrassingly long time to figure out how to work the shower, and the water pounding against her skull ached.  The heat of it seemed to help, though, and her head felt a little clearer when she dried off and got dressed again.  

Veronica was stacking fresh pancakes on plates when Cass wandered into the kitchen, and the brunette smiled at her and motioned for her to sit at the little table in the corner.  Cass took the plates and set them on the table, unwilling to be a further burden.

The brunette thanked her and sat down.  They were both quiet as they started eating, and Cass couldn’t stand the tension that settled on her shoulders.

"I didn't get you in trouble or nothin', did I?"  Cass stared at her plate, steeling herself for the answer.  She already knew she'd hate herself if she'd gotten Veronica in hot water.  

Veronica scoffed. "Nah, not really.  I mean, Lily, my boss, was going to call the cops on you, but I offered to take you home instead.  We were slow, so Archie covered.  It's fine, don't worry about it.  Seriously," she added, seeing the uncertainty on the redhead’s face.  Veronica leaned across the table and touched the back of Cass' hand.  "It's fine."

Cass flashed a weak smile she didn't really feel, then lapsed back into silence.  She felt wrong, intruding on Veronica’s space the way she had, and quickly looked for something to distract herself from her own discomfort.  “These pancakes are great,” she offered after a few moments.  “Didn’t know you could cook too.”

Veronica snorted.  “Pancakes aren’t that hard when it’s pre-made mix, but thanks.”

“Oh.  Didn’t know they made mix with chocolate chips in it.”  Cass dropped her gaze to her plate and swore inwardly, feeling foolish.

“I’m sure they do, but I just threw those in on my own.”  Veronica cleared her throat uncertainly, and her voice was softer when she spoke again.  “I… thought you might like it.”

Something in Cass’ chest grew tight and she wondered how she’d managed to meet such a wonderful woman.  “I do.  Thanks.”  She gave Veronica a sincere smile, then took a deep breath and continued, “for everything.  I mean, yesterday, and draggin’ my drunk ass here.  You didn’t have to.”

“I wasn’t about to make you sleep in your car or something,” Veronica protested.  “We’re… I don’t know, we’re friends, right?  I’m not the type of girl to abandon my friends when they need me.”

Cass blamed being emotional on her hangover and swallowed past the lump in her throat.

If Veronica noticed the trucker struggling to maintain her composure, she didn’t say anything.  Instead, she poured herself more milk and stared down at it thoughtfully.  A smirk grew on her face a few moments later and she glanced up at Cass.  “This feels like one of those awkward mornings after a one night stand, and we didn’t even do anything.”

Cass pushed away thoughts of falling into Veronica’s bed and managed a weak smile.  “Sorry.”

Veronica shook her head.  “Don’t apologize.  You’re hungover and probably miserable, and I’m just… concerned, I guess.”  She took a drink, then studied the redhead for a moment. “I know we’re not exactly super close or anything, but if you want to talk about what happened…”

Cass sighed and rubbed at her forehead.  “Had a new president of somethin’ come in and take over the company a while back.  People kept sayin’ we’d all have job security, but I guess not.”  She swallowed hard and stared down at her plate.  “Just outta the blue, she fired me.  No more trucking.”

Veronica made a soft noise of sympathy and reached across the table to give the redhead’s hand a squeeze.  “I’m sorry.”

Cass focused on the gentle warmth of Veronica’s fingers and finally shrugged.  “She was a bitch anyway.”

Veronica raised her eyebrows, and Cass chuckled, then began describing her few meetings with McLafferty and the disasters that her assignments had been.  By the time she finished, Veronica looked torn between laughter and horror.

“Wow, Cass, that’s…”

“Fuckin’ awful?” the trucker supplied helpfully.  She grinned a little and then stabbed another piece of pancake and popped it in her mouth.

“Yeah, that’s a good way to put it.”  Veronica shook her head.  “Wow.  You always made trucking seem like it was fun and easy.”

The redhead shrugged and swallowed.  “Usually it is.  I like it, anyhow.  It probably don’t suit everyone.”

Veronica studied her for a few moments, then sat back in her chair and played with her fork.  “So… what are you going to do?”

A frown worked its way onto Cass’ face and she exhaled slowly.  “I dunno.  Haven’t thought that far ahead yet.  Guess I start pokin’ around for someone looking for a driver.”

“Are there a lot of them around here?  Well, trucking companies, I guess.  Or someone looking for someone like you.”

“Sort of.  Not sure how many Silver Rush bought out, though.  Might not be another one anywhere nearby.”  Cass drew patterns in the syrup pooled on her plate and thought on it for a few minutes.  “I dunno.  Not like I got a lot to move if it comes to that, so I guess I’ll manage.”

“Oh.”  Veronica was quiet, and when Cass looked up at her, the brunette’s face held hints of disappointment.  She caught Cass’ gaze and smiled weakly, then grabbed her plate and stood.

The redhead followed her example and nudged Veronica away from the sink, taking over dish duty.  “Least I can do,” she explained when the waitress protested, and Veronica finally nodded and let it slide.

As it turned out, Veronica had let her sleep for quite a while, and it was nearly lunch time.  When Cass walked out of the kitchen, Veronica was getting ready for work.  

The redhead wandered through the living room, straightening up the couch and folding the blanket Veronica had draped over her.  She felt like an intruder, but couldn’t help looking at the pictures on the walls.  Most were old family shots, or a few of Veronica with friends.  One or two featured a happy looking dog, and Cass smiled in spite of herself.

She walked down the hallway, past Veronica’s closed bedroom door and back toward the bathroom, taking the time to absorb more of who Veronica was as she looked around.  Cass paused outside of the bathroom, spotting a few bulletin boards leaning against the wall.  She hadn’t seen them earlier, and upon closer inspection, Cass realized they were covered in the postcards she’d been bringing to Veronica.

A warm feeling started to grow in Cass’ belly, and all the memories of feeling ridiculous for bringing postcards didn’t seem to matter anymore.  No matter how much of a problem she might have been to Veronica last night, she’d still done something that the brunette obviously appreciated.

A few moments later, Veronica emerged from the bedroom in her uniform, doing up some of the buttons on her shirt.

The trucker turned around to say something, but her eyes caught on the skirt, and she had to force herself to look up and meet Veronica’s gaze.  “Dishes are done,” she managed, wondering if her sudden dizziness was because of the hangover or Veronica.

Veronica grinned, apparently not having noticed Cass’ eyes on her.  “Thanks.  Not to kick you out, but I have to go in to work, so…”

They got into Veronica’s car, and Cass rode along quietly, watching the little town pass by.  They arrived at the diner a few minutes later, and Veronica parked by Cass’ car.  She smiled at the trucker, then rummaged through the glovebox and offered Cass her keys.

Cass followed her to the diner door, feeling like she should say something, but she couldn’t find the words.  She tested the weight of her car keys in her palm, watching the waitress find the diner key on her keyring.

Veronica put the key in the door, then turned and studied Cass for a few moments.  “Well…  good luck.”

Cass smiled weakly.  “Thanks.”

The waitress’ eyes showed hints of sadness as she nodded.  “If you ever happen to be back this way, drop by, okay?”

The implication was unsettling and Cass shook the thought away.  “What, you really think I’m gonna give up my favorite diner?”

Veronica shrugged.  “I hope not.  But… stuff happens.”

Cass tucked her hands into her pockets and fixed the waitress with a stubborn look.  “You’re not gettin’ rid of me that easy.  I’m gonna keep comin’ by.  Without whiskey, though.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Veronica’s mouth.  “Good plan.”

The pair studied each other for a few more moments, and when Cass opened her mouth to offer a goodbye, the brunette sighed.  Veronica stepped forward and wound her arms around Cass in a hug.  “Take care of yourself, Rose,” she murmured, lingering there for a moment.

Cass’ heart was pounding in her ears and she awkwardly returned the embrace before Veronica pulled away.  “Yeah.  I… you too.”

The brunette laughed and nodded, blinking away the misty look in her eyes.

Cass didn’t know what else to say, and after a moment, she backed away toward her car.  “I’ll… see ya.”

Veronica waved, watched her get into her car, and then disappeared into the diner.

Cass drove away slowly, wishing she’d had the courage to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek.  Guilt and gratitude swelled up in her chest, nearly suffocating, and Cass swore she’d find a way to thank Veronica, hopefully one that the brunette would never forget.

First, though, she needed to find a new job.

=====:=====

Cass spent her next few weeks budgeting carefully and practically living out of her car as she drove to different trucking companies along the California coast.  She handed out her resume and managed to talk to a few people, but despite being sympathetic, nowhere seemed to be hiring.  Silver Rush seemed to have grown into a massive competitor, and all the companies she spoke to were scrambling to keep up.

Her heart sank a little lower each time she walked out of a potential employer’s building, and she started mapping out unemployment offices along her route.  She kicked around the idea of bartending again, but knew she’d probably lost her touch.  Besides, she’d gotten used to the isolated nature of trucking, and that wasn’t something she wanted to give up.

Her funds had been stretched thin by the time she pulled up outside of one of the last places on her list, Far Go Traders, and Cass plastered on a smile she didn’t feel.  She grabbed one of her last resumes and headed for the door, only to get stopped by the sound of someone’s voice.

“Rose Cassidy!” a man shouted, jogging toward her.

Cass turned and raised an eyebrow, surprised to see the old attendant from her previous job.

“I can’t believe it!”  He approached her with a grin, extending his hand to shake.  “Mc-Bitch-erty fired you, huh?  Guess we all had it coming.”

The redhead laughed at the nickname.  “Yeah.  Shoulda got outta Dodge while I could’ve.  Job huntin’ isn’t goin’ so well.”

The attendant hissed sympathetically.  “I can imagine.  I was pretty lucky to land a spot here.  Knew a guy up in the ranks, though.”  He studied her for a minute, then smiled.  “Tell ya what, when you go in there, drop the name Butch Harris.  He’s the head honcho.  I’ll put in a good word for you.”

Something like hope rose in Cass’ chest and she raised her eyebrows.  “Seriously?”

The man grinned and shrugged.  “We both got screwed over.  If I can help fix that, then I’ll do it.”

Cass shook his hand again, giving him her most sincere smile.  “Thanks.  I owe you a beer.”

He laughed.  “I’ll hold you to that.  Good luck in there!  Here’s hopin’ we get a chance to catch up, but I gotta get back to my post.”

The redhead nodded and watched him go, then turned back to the Far Go Traders building and walked in.  She found her way to the HR department and waited for a chance to talk with someone, bouncing her knees nervously as she sat outside an office.

When she left the building, Cass did so with an appointment for an interview and a smile on her face.  It was the best chance she’d had in her entire search, and with a familiar face at the company to put in a good word for her, Cass couldn’t help but be hopeful.

She went ahead and finished applying at all the places she knew of, then found a laundromat and set about waiting for her interview.  It took a few days to arrive, but when it did, Cass did her best to swallow her nerves and walked into the office.

Apparently the attendant had done his part, because the interviewer asked her a few questions, went over her qualifications and checked her paperwork, then told her a decision would be made shortly.  Cass took the wink the woman gave her at the end of it as a good sign, and wished the diner was an hour and half closer so she could go wait and maybe even celebrate there.

She wasn’t left waiting long; two days after her interview, she was called back to Far Go and offered a job, which she took immediately.  Someone took her on a tour of the building, then led her to the truck lot and let her pick her favorite for her first run.

Cass promised to report for work bright and early, then went looking for a nearby apartment.  She found one without much trouble and set about moving her few belongings from the old place, gave her old landlord notice, and used her sign on bonus to cover her new rent.  She also stopped by a liquor store and bought a six pack for the attendant that had helped her get the job.

Because she was new at the company, Cass was given mostly long distance jobs and found herself swamped for the first few weeks.  She racked up nearly 25,000 miles in her first two months, and what few days she had off, she spent sleeping.

The diner lingered at the back of her mind, and the redhead promised herself that the first chance she got, she’d head back.  Until then, she had to prove herself to Far Go.  Luckily, the corporate side seemed kind in nature, something Cass found refreshing after dealing with McLafferty.

Her paychecks weren’t as big as they had been before, but Cass knew how to make do.  Veronica flashed through her mind every time she spotted a rack of postcards, and Cass couldn’t forget the hug she’d been wrapped up in the last time she’d seen the waitress.  She itched to buy postcards on her trips, but held off, saving her pennies where she could.  After all, she wanted to thank Veronica for everything, and her long drives had given her plenty of time to figure out the best way to repay the brunette.

She had made a list of everything the waitress had mentioned enjoying, and while she couldn’t accomplish everything, Cass had a pretty good idea about what she wanted to do for the brunette.  A simple day trip to Hollywood, visiting a few of the places Veronica had mentioned, seemed perfect.

Of course, there was still the issue of whether or not Veronica returned her feelings.  Cass hadn’t had a chance to ask Archie about that, and made a mental note to do so whenever she was at the diner next.

Either way, having a plan was nice, and Cass smiled to herself as she drove across the country, happy to be back to doing what she loved.

=====:=====

Cass pushed open the diner door, the familiar jingle of the bell putting a smile on her face.

Archie and Veronica paused in their conversation at the counter, and both of them brightened at the sight of the trucker.  Archie started to say something, but Veronica beat him to it.

“Cass!”  The brunette was beaming as she jumped off the stool and darted over to the trucker.  She stopped herself just short of flinging her arms around Cass, opting to smile and extend her hand to shake.

Cass grinned and shook Veronica’s hand, but didn’t release it and instead pulled Veronica into a quick hug.  “Toldja I’d be back.”  Her own forwardness surprised her, but she’d been waiting to get back to the diner for ages, so Cass decided to let it slide.

Veronica was smiling and her cheeks were flushed when they broke apart, and she seemed at a loss for words.

“Been a while,” Archie said as he strolled around the counter.  He shook the redhead’s hand too, then pretended to look offended.  “What, don’t I get a hug?”

Cass scoffed and gave the man a quick hug, then let herself be led to a seat at the counter.  Archie took her order and disappeared into the kitchen to give it to the chef, while Veronica leaned against the counter across from her and grinned.

“Told you I’d come back,” Cass said again, gazing at Veronica’s infectious smile.

“Yeah.  I was starting to wonder, though,” Veronica admitted.  “It was a long time.”

“Sorry.  New drivers get a lotta work right at first.  Gotta make sure we can handle ourselves or somethin’.”  Cass shrugged and pulled her hat off, setting it on a stool beside her own.

“You got another trucking job?”  Veronica looked relieved.

The redhead motioned to the truck parked outside and raised an eyebrow.  “You didn’t notice the big ol’ gal pullin’ in?”

Veronica looked sheepish.  “Sorry.  I wasn’t looking.”

Cass laughed and waved the apology away.  “How’s everythin’ been around here?”

“The same as usual. Boring, but sometimes busy.”  Veronica shook her head and smiled.  “C’mon, I want to hear about you!  How’s the job?  Did you have to move halfway across the country or something?”  Uncertainty began to cloud her face at the thought.

Cass cut her off before she could start worrying.  “Job’s good.  Still busy being the new person, but that’ll pass.  It’s… nice to feel like I’m doin’ something, I guess.  Did move, yeah, but I’m actually a little closer to here now than I was before.  So now y’might even have to put up with me when I’m not out on the road.”

Even though Veronica pretended to groan, Cass didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up.  

They talked for ages, and Archie brought out her food.  While Cass ate, Veronica told her some stories about mishaps in front of customers, or disagreeable patrons.  Neither of them ever really stopped smiling, and Cass felt like she’d returned home after years of being away.

Veronica was as beautiful and kind as ever, and more than once, Cass was tempted to haul her over the counter and into her lap so she could kiss the brunette senseless.

She’d nearly finished her meal when the door jingled behind her, and Veronica looked up at the new customers with a flicker of disappointment.

“I’ll be back,” she promised Cass, grabbing a few menus and heading over.

Archie walked over a few minutes later, a bin of freshly wrapped silverware in his hands.  He grinned at Cass and nudged his glasses up his nose.  “You know, she hasn’t smiled so much in months.”

Cass glanced over her shoulder and watched as Veronica handed one of the little boys some crayons, then turned back to Archie.  “Yeah?”

He nodded and glanced at her plate.  “You done with that?”

“In a second.  Got somethin’ I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now, though.”  She dropped her gaze to the counter, swallowed her nerves, and worked up the courage to speak.  “I… kinda got a thing for her.  Y’know.  And, uh…”

“Thank god.”  Archie sounded amused and he grinned when Cass looked up at him in confusion.  “She’s been pining for I don’t know how long.  So, when’s the wedding?”

“Shut up.”

The blond laughed and tucked the empty bin underneath the counter.  He quickly changed the subject to something completely unrelated, and Cass gave him a confused look until Veronica brushed past him to make drinks for the table she’d just seated.

“So anyway, that’s why I’m thinking I’ll get my nephew an old Atari instead of one of the newer things,” Archie said conversationally.  “I’ll get to nerd out with him about Centipede and Pac-Man.  Way better than that post-apocalyptic stuff everyone plays now.”

“Uh… yeah.”  Cass nodded like she understood what he was talking about, then caught Veronica rolling her eyes sympathetically and grinned.

Once the brunette had walked away with a tray full of drinks, Archie quieted down and smiled.

“Thanks,” Cass murmured.  “Didn’t realize she was right there.”

“I didn’t figure you wanted her to overhear that until you were ready.”  Archie shrugged and started wiping down the counter.  “So, was that what you were going to ask me, or was there something else?”

Cass hesitated, then looked up at him.  “Actually…”

She explained her plan for a surprise day trip to Archie, who seemed to love the idea.  He quickly understood the problem of catching Veronica on a day she was off, and together they decided that Archie would trade Veronica on a day that Cass had off, then find an excuse to get the brunette to the diner.

The plan seemed relatively foolproof, and the only thing that stood in her way was whether or not Veronica would agree.  Either way, Cass was relieved, and she gave Archie’s forearm a grateful squeeze when he took her plate.

The waiter helped Veronica carry food out to the table when it was ready, and then Veronica had a few minutes free and returned to Cass.

“Sorry,” the brunette murmured.  “I hope Archie didn’t bore you too much with his nerd chatter.”

Cass gave her a blank look before she remembered the waiter’s distraction.  “Oh.  No problem, he was fine.”

Veronica scoffed.  “I’ve heard more about video games than I ever cared about on slow days.  Anyway.  Are you going to have to leave soon, or do you want some pie or something?”

Cass grinned.  “I got some time to hang out, but I’ve been… savin’ up for something.  So no on the pie.”

“Ooh, big spender, huh?”  Veronica waggled her eyebrows.  “What, are you going to buy a hot tub?  Or a Ferrari?”

Cass laughed at the thought.  “Nah.  Just somethin’ to make a friend of mine smile.”

The waitress regarded Cass fondly, then handed her the ticket with a smile.  “That’s nice of you.”

“Here’s hopin’.”

The women talked for a while longer, and Archie took over the next few tables that came in, earning himself a grateful smile from Veronica.  The brunette seemed to hang on Cass’ every word, and waved away Cass’ apology for not having any postcards.

“I’m just glad you’re back,” she admitted, fiddling with her pen.

Cass’ heart swelled up in her chest and she fought the urge to grab one of the waitress’ hands.  “Me too.  No one else teases me about pie flavors like you do.”

Veronica burst out laughing, then clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise.  “Oh my god, Cass.  We’re never going to let that go, are we?”

The trucker chuckled and shook her head.  

When Veronica went to check on her table, Archie slipped over and handed Cass a scrap of paper with his phone number on it.  “Give me a call when you figure out a time for this trip of yours,” he murmured.  “I’ll make sure she’s not working.”

Cass nodded gratefully and tucked the paper in her pocket, then drained the last of her drink and got up, heading for the register.

Veronica met her there, ringing up the total and apologizing again for having a table full of customers.  She smiled when she handed Cass the change, watching the trucker pull her straw hat back on.  “So, are you gonna come back before three months passes this time?”

Cass nodded.  “Yeah, I plan on it.  Can’t go too long or I get diner withdrawals.”  She grinned, glad when Veronica laughed.  “Nah, I’ll be back soon.  Thanks.”

The waitress studied Cass fondly and nodded.  “Good.  Be careful out there, Cass.”

The redhead nodded and headed for the door.  She and Archie shared a secret nod as she crossed the restaurant, and Cass climbed into her truck, already counting down the days until she could put her plan into action.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cass had called Archie as soon as she found out when she had some time off, and the plan seemed to be set up perfectly.  Archie had traded Veronica shifts for one of those days at the last minute, so as far as Cass knew, the brunette was free.

The redhead agonized over what to wear and hardly slept the night before she headed back to the diner.  She was pretty sure Veronica would enjoy the day, but everything hinged on whether or not Veronica even agreed to go with Cass.

She got up early after a restless night, killed some time by checking the fluid levels in her car, then got dressed and started the drive to the diner.  Cass had to stop herself from worrying her lower lip between her teeth as she drove, and even the radio couldn’t help her shake the thoughts of Veronica rejecting her.

Cass pulled into the diner a little bit before noon, and even though the sign on the door still said “closed”, she could see Archie inside.  He waved at her through the window, and she parked and took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

Archie was hanging up the phone as Cass walked in, and he flashed her a thumbs up.  "She'll be here soon.  You look nice."

Cass tugged at the collar of her shirt uncertainly.  It was just a plain plaid button down with a vest on top, paired with her nicest jeans.  She knew she looked decent, but it didn't keep her from being nervous.

Apparently Archie could read her well and he smiled.  "Relax.  You know she likes spending time with you.  She always spends slow days hoping you’ll drop by."

"Really?"  Cass rocked on the balls of her feet for a moment, glancing out the diner's windows.  "Either way.  Don’t stop me from bein’ anxious."

Archie chuckled and threatened to make her start cleaning the undersides of the tables.  He finally turned on the television to give Cass something to do, then continued on with his opening routine.

Cass couldn't sit still for long and took to pacing around the restaurant.  She scowled at Archie when he started to tease her and paid him no mind.

Finally, the door jingled, and Cass's heart jumped into her throat.

"Okay, Archie, what was so important that you called me in on a day you traded me for?  I swear, if it's about the register drawer again… Oh."  Veronica's face was the picture of confusion, and she glanced between the waiter and the trucker for a few moments.  "Cass?"

The redhead smiled, waving uncertainly.  "Hey."

“Wow.  You look…”  Veronica's face softened as she drank in the sight of the trucker.  After a moment, she shook herself and turned to Archie.  "You tricked me."

"Not my idea," Archie said, holding his hands up innocently.

Cass ignored the prickle of embarrassment that rose up her neck and shrugged when Veronica looked at her again.  "Surprise?  It was the only way I knew I'd catch ya on a day off."  She glanced at the blond, who quickly made himself scarce.

"Oh."  Veronica didn't seem to know what to do with herself and fidgeted as she gave Cass another once-over.  "You look great.  Got a hot date lined up or something?  'Cause if you're looking for some advice, wow, wear that."

Cass coughed and rubbed at the back of her neck.  "Thanks.  Uh…  yeah.  But I guess it depends on if you're free?"

The brunette blinked.  "Me?"

Cass grinned guiltily and shrugged.  "If you want.  I mean, I know it's short notice'n all, but…  I dunno, wanna take a little road trip?  Just for the day.  I know you like the thought’a traveling, so…”

Veronica’s eyes were still full of disbelief.  “I… are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”  Cass didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Veronica managed a smile.

“Wow, I—yeah, Cass.  Sure!”  The brunette started nodding, her grin growing as the idea sunk in.

“Really?”  The disbelief in her own voice made Cass squirm with embarrassment, but after all her worry, the easy acceptance was too good to be true.

Veronica laughed.  “Yeah, that sounds like fun.  I mean, it’s…  I trust you, though.  So yeah, Cass, I’m game.”

A relieved smile grew on the trucker’s face and she and Veronica shared a wide grin.  

“All right, then,” Cass said, nodding.  “Yeah.  Awesome.  Y’ready to go right now, or…?”

Veronica shrugged.  “Yeah, I guess.  I was going to grab some lunch after I dealt with Archie, but…”

“No problem,” the trucker promised.  “We got time for that.”

The brunette grinned.  “Great.”

“Have fun, you two,” Archie called as they headed for the door.  “Make sure me trading my day off is worth it!”

Veronica laughed and shook her head, following Cass to her car.  She made sure her own car was locked, then slipped into the passenger seat of Cass’ Pontiac.  “So, what’s on the agenda?”

"I didn’t really have a plan for lunch," Cass admitted.  "So if you got a cravin', shout it out."

"There's a pretty good taco place on the other side of town if that sounds good."  Veronica shrugged and offered the redhead a smile.

Cass nodded agreeably and followed the waitress' directions.  The restaurant was barely more than a hole in the wall, but Cass had to admit that it served some of the best damn tacos she'd ever had.  Veronica already seemed to be enjoying herself, which Cass considered another small victory.

With full bellies, they got back in the car and Cass started westward.

"So do I get to know where exactly we're going?" Veronica teased.

Cass checked her mirrors and changed lanes.  "West."

"Oh, thanks, that's a big help."

"I try."  Cass smiled sweetly.  She drove them out to the highway, then got onto Interstate 15 and set her cruise control.  “Okay, you got two hours of time that I can’t escape from, so this is your chance to ask me shit about more’n just pie flavors.”

Veronica laughed and gave the trucker an interested glance.  “Hmm…  Can I try on the hat?”

Cass gave her a dry look.  “Of all the things to start with, you want that?”  She shook her head, but pulled her hat off and offered it to Veronica.

It was a little too small, but Veronica made it work, tipping it down over her eyes and putting on her best cowgirl pose.  “I reckon it don’t quite fit,” she drawled, laughing at herself a second later.  She pulled the hat off and studied it, fingering the frayed ribbon around the base of the hat.

Cass grinned in spite of herself, amused at the accent.  “Didn’t peg you for a Southerner anyway.”  She held out her hand to take the hat back, but glanced over when Veronica didn’t return it.

The brunette glanced up and hesitantly handed the hat back.  “I like your hair,” she said simply.  “It’s a nice hat, though.”

It took Cass a few moments to decipher was Veronica seemed to be trying to say, and then she nodded agreeably and tossed the hat into the backseat.  “Doesn’t really go with the vest anyway.”

Veronica smiled.  “Did I mention that you look great?  Because wow.”  She glanced down at her own jeans and henley, frowning a little.  “You make me feel frumpy.”

The trucker shook her head. “You always look cute.”

“These are laundry day clothes, though.  I blame you for this.  You got me all distracted and excited and I forgot to ask if I should change.”  Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and shot Cass a mock-accusatory glare.  “If we end up somewhere fancy and I’m looking like this, I may never forgive you.”

Cass laughed.  “Don’t worry. That’s not part’a the plan.  I prefer little outta the way diners to big ritzy restaurants, anyway.”

Conversation came easily after that, and Cass found herself telling Veronica about her childhood, some of her previous jobs, and hobbies she realized she’d forgotten as life went along.  She decided she’d try and pick up whittling again so she had something to do when her driving time was up for the day, and Veronica grinned and requested a little carved ballerina.

The brunette shared some horrible customer stories, told Cass about some of the plays she’d been in in high school, and kept pestering the trucker about where exactly they were heading.  She didn’t seem horribly frustrated when Cass refused to answer, obviously enjoying the element of surprise.

As they neared Los Angeles, Veronica became more obviously excited, and Cass started getting anxious all over again, hoping her plans would live up to expectations.

They stopped at a gas station as they entered the city proper, and Veronica ducked inside for a bathroom break and to get some drinks.  She returned with a grin and passed Cass a root beer, apologizing for the lack of sarsaparilla.

Cass smiled anyway and twisted the cap off, enjoying the burn of the drink on her tongue.  

When they began to get close to their first destination, Cass kept one eye on the hills out her window and the other on the road in front of her.  She grinned when she spotted what she was looking for and waited for the best moment to show Veronica.

"I still can't get over how many people are on this highway," the brunette said, sipping at her drink.

"Believe it or not, I've been in worse traffic."  Cass tapped her brakes and slowed down a little, then reached over and touched Veronica's knee.  "Take a look over here."

Veronica followed her gaze and gasped.  "No way.  That's the sign!"

The famous white letters perched on the California hillside were smaller than Cass expected, but she enjoyed Veronica's excitement nonetheless.

"Hollywood!  Cass, I can't—this is awesome!  I never thought I'd even see the sign in real life, and it's right there!"

Cass laughed.  "I hear hiking up to it ain't worth the trouble, and I've got no idea how to get there, sorry.  But maybe when you land a movie role, you'll get one'a them butler people to take you there."

Veronica snorted and gave Cass's shoulder a playful shove.  “Like that’ll ever happen.”

“It could!  Betcha if you started tryin’ out for parts, someone’d discover you and you’d hit it big.”  The redhead nodded to prove her point, then focused on where they were in the city.  She’d memorized their route, but didn’t want to get lost and embarrass herself.

Cass got off the highway and navigated the streets until she found the area she was looking for.  She pulled over at a parking meter and fed it some change, smiling when Veronica shot her a curious look.

“Right this way, milady,” Cass drawled, offering the brunette her arm.

They followed the crowd of people down the street, around a few corners, and when they reached their destination, Veronica gasped.

“Oh my god…”

The famous sidewalk, covered in star-shaped plaques, stretched out before them.  People were taking pictures and crowding around certain stars, but none of that seemed to matter.  Veronica’s eyes were wide with wonder, and Cass let relief filter through her.

“You said somethin’ about wishing you could see it, so…”  Cass shrugged like she hadn’t been planning this for weeks.

Veronica’s hand left the crook of Cass’ elbow, slipping down to grab her hand instead.  She gave it a quick squeeze, beaming at the redhead.  

Veronica led her down the sidewalk, searching for her favorite actors.  Cass quit paying attention to the names after Katharine Hepburn, choosing instead to focus on how much Veronica was enjoying herself.  Just the sight of the brunette’s smile was enough for Cass, and she already considered the day well spent.

They wandered around for a while after Veronica had exhausted her mental list of favorite celebrities, taking in the sights.  When dinner time began to roll around, Cass led Veronica back to the car and headed toward their final destination.

She found a parking lot just off Santa Monica Pier, paid for a spot, and parked.  The walk to the pier only took a few minutes, and then they were milling around crowds of people, surrounded by the smell of food and the sounds of conversation and laughter.  The ocean stretched out beyond the pier, and Cass had to admit the sight was impressive.

After walking up and down the pier, they decided on a seafood restaurant, where Veronica insisted on paying for their meals.  Cass tried to argue, but Veronica merely raised an eyebrow and mentioned the gas for the drive, after which the redhead sheepishly agreed.

Seafood wasn’t the trucker’s favorite, but it was well seasoned and much better fresh than all the other times she’d had it.  Even better was the company, and Cass nearly choked on her fries when Veronica put on an English accent and went on and on about her fish and chips and stiff upper lip.

Once they’d eaten, the women walked along the pier again, talking about whatever came to mind.  It was comfortable, even with the crowd surrounding them, and Cass wished she was brave enough to take Veronica’s hand.

After a while, they walked down to the beach and pulled off their shoes, watching seagulls fly in lazy circles above the waves.  The sun had begun to sink in the sky, coloring the sky orange. The rushing of the waves was a soothing distraction from the crowds on the pier.

Cass snuck a glance at her companion, awed by the happiness on Veronica's face.  The sun brought out the smattering of barely-there freckles across the brunette's cheeks, and her eyes seemed to be the color of fine whiskey.

They walked down to the water's edge, letting the waves lap up around their toes.  Veronica laughed when Cass jumped back in surprise, then extended her hand to the redhead to coax her into the water.

"It's cold," Cass mumbled, though she relished the opportunity to wind her fingers through Veronica's.

"A little.  It feels nice, though."

Cass nodded and watched the gentle sea breeze ruffle Veronica's hair.  Words stuck in her throat and she dropped her gaze to their linked hands instead.

The surf dragged the sand out from beneath their feet as the sun sank lower in the sky.  The oranges of the sunset began to mix with purples and a few bright stars winked into existence.

"Thank you for this, Cass."  Veronica dragged her gaze away from the sunset and offered the redhead a sincere smile.  "Today's been… wow."

Cass gave Veronica’s hand a squeeze and returned the smile.  “I’m glad.”

“Is this how you tip all your wait staff?” the brunette teased after a few moments.

Cass chuckled.  “Only the real pretty ones.”

Veronica seemed at a loss for words, and after a few long moments, she exhaled and turned to Cass.  “Okay, I’m like ninety percent sure this is a date, so tell me if it’s not.  Because if it is, then I’d really like to kiss you.”

Cass’s stomach turned over and giddy relief washed over her.  “Thank god.”

Veronica gave her a strange look, then laughed.  She stepped closer and her gaze dropped to the redhead’s lips, but she seemed too bashful to do anything more.

The trucker tossed her shoes up the beach, then took Veronica’s and did the same thing.  She took both of Veronica’s hands in her own and gazed at the brunette.  The fading rays of the sun made her look beautiful, and it was only when Veronica blushed that Cass realized she’d said that aloud.

“I’m not really,” Veronica mumbled, but the redhead cut her off before she could say more.

“You damn well are.  Thought so since the first time I saw you.”  Cass lifted the brunette’s chin and smiled when Veronica met her gaze.  “You still want that kiss?”

Veronica nodded, and Cass leaned forward and kissed her gently, her hand coming up to cradle the brunette’s cheek.  They lingered together for a few moments, then Veronica broke away and rested her forehead against the redhead’s.  A smile grew on Veronica’s face, and Cass stole another kiss, already drunk on the sweetness of Veronica’s lips.

They kept trading kisses until they were both smiling too much to continue, and then Veronica wound her arms around Cass and grinned into her shoulder.

Cass felt almost like she could fly.  She wrapped one arm around the brunette’s waist and reached up with the other to run her fingers through the short hair on the back of Veronica’s head, reveling in the softness of it.  

Veronica hummed happily and turned to kiss at the base of the trucker’s jaw.  “I always wondered what it’d be like to kiss you.”

“Yeah?”  Cass’ throat went dry as Veronica nipped at her earlobe.  “Am I livin’ up to expectations?”

"Absolutely."

Cass smiled in spite of herself and shifted to capture Veronica's mouth with her own again.  She nipped at Veronica's lower lip, earning a soft groan of pleasure from the brunette.  

A larger wave swept up the shore and crashed into their knees, nearly knocking the women to the sand.  Veronica started laughing again, while Cass scowled at the water.  The redhead grabbed Veronica's hand and guided her back up the beach, where they sat on a large piece of driftwood and watched the lingering oranges of the sunset fade away into the coming night.

Veronica sighed and gave Cass' hand a squeeze. "And to think I woke up this morning and thought the most exciting thing I'd be doing was laundry."

Cass laughed, happier than she had been in a very long time.

Once night had fallen, the sea breeze turned chilly, and the pair headed back up to the pier.  Cass shyly took hold of the brunette’s hand, then relaxed when she caught a glimpse of the flustered smile on Veronica’s face.

A handful of different shows were going on on the pier, and the pair stopped to watch a few of them.  A fireworks display was getting ready to start, and Cass decided it would be a great way to end the night.  Veronica slipped away for a few minutes, then returned with two hot chocolates and passed one to the redhead wordlessly.

Cass smiled and looped her arm around Veronica’s waist, hugging her close in thanks.  She didn’t release the brunette, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.  Veronica didn’t pull away, leaning into the warmth of Cass’ arms.

The fireworks began going off, exploding in brilliant flashes of light, but Cass found she didn’t care too much.  Her focus was on the woman with her, enjoying the sensation of having her so close.

When the show started to draw to a close, Veronica grinned.  “Cover your ears,” she murmured, nodding when Cass gave her a curious look.

The audience began applauding and cheering after the grand finale, and Veronica let out an ear-splitting whistle.  

“Holy shit,” Cass said, only to have Veronica start laughing.  “What the hell was that?”

Veronica grinned and gave the redhead a nudge.  “My dad taught me when I was little.  I guess he thought it was some sort of self defense thing, but I’ve found it works really well for celebrations, too.”

“I’d say.  Geez.”  The trucker rubbed at her ears.  “We better see if we need to replace anyone’s wine glasses.”

“Oh shut up.”  Veronica sipped at her hot cocoa, grinning, and tucked herself back against Cass more securely.

The redhead couldn’t help but smile and shyly brushed a kiss against Veronica’s temple.  That she was able to do something so simple and affectionate filled her with warmth, and Cass never wanted the night to end.

Veronica stifled a yawn a few minutes later, and despite claiming that she was fine, Cass gave her watch a glance and read off the time.  Knowing that they had a two hour drive ahead of them, they agreed that it was probably time to get back on the road.  

Veronica's chatter died off as they headed out of the city, and by the time the traffic thinned out, the brunette was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

Cass glanced over at her and smiled fondly, tempted to reach out and run her fingers through Veronica's hair.  She returned her eyes to the road instead, passing a slower car and setting her cruise control.

It was getting late when Cass turned off the interstate and headed for the diner.  She reached over and gave the brunette a gentle shake when she stopped at a red light, calling the waitress' name.

Veronica groaned under her breath and shook herself awake, staring out at the intersection blankly.  Recognition dawned on her face a few seconds later and she looked over at Cass with a sheepish smile. "Did I sleep the whole drive?"

Cass grinned.  "Pretty much.  Must'a wore you out today."

"Sorry."  Veronica stretched and leaned over the console, resting her head on the trucker's shoulder instead.  "You could've woken me up if you got bored."

"Nah, you snore cute."

"Do not."

"You kinda do.  Messed up my concentration and everything."  Cass pressed down on the gas when the light turned green, resting her hand on Veronica's knee.  "I'm used to the quiet, don't worry about it."

Veronica placed her hand on top of the trucker's and sighed contentedly.  "Thanks for today."

"Thanks for goin’ with me."  

The next few minutes passed in silence, and Cass was pretty sure Veronica had fallen asleep on her shoulder, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Hey," Veronica murmured, sitting up and turning on the dome light.  "Do you have a pen in here?"

"Uh… check the glovebox."  Cass put on her turn signal and waited for an opening to make a left turn.

The brunette rummaged around for a moment and came up victorious. "Got it."  She grabbed one of the spare napkins from their lunch and scribbled something on it as Cass pulled into the diner's parking lot.

The redhead parked by Veronica's car and was immediately handed the napkin.  She stared down at it, realizing a phone number was written there.

"If you give me your number, I'll text you my work schedule," Veronica offered.

Cass's brow furrowed in confusion and she glanced at the woman beside her.

Veronica faltered.  "I just… you said something one time about never having anyone to talk to while you're on the road, and how no one would ever date you because you're gone all the time.  And I know you get lonely, and I just—I mean, we were kind of making out earlier, so I don't think I'm making any wrong assumptions, but…” She shifted in her seat and exhaled.  “Look, I really like you, okay?  And if you want someone to talk with, and if that's what it means to be dating a truck driver, then I'll call you and talk your ear off if you want."

A lump rose in the redhead’s throat and she swallowed a few times, trying to compose herself.  Cass nodded slowly, warmth filling her chest, then turned to the waitress and offered her a grin.  “Dating, huh?”

Veronica shifted her in seat, embarrassed.  “I guess that was a little presumptuous, wasn’t it?  I just thought maybe—”

Cass leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  “I’d like that.”

Even in the darkness of the car, Veronica’s blush was obvious.  “Cool.”

They sat there and smiled at each other for a few moments, then Veronica unbuckled her seatbelt.

“I’ve really gotta get home,” she said apologetically.  “But I really enjoyed today.”

“Me too.”  Cass gazed at the brunette fondly, overcome with affection for her.

Veronica bit her lip, then leaned over and kissed Cass gently.  “Goodnight, Rose,” she murmured, pulling away reluctantly.

Cass reached out and cradled the brunette’s cheek in her palm, pressing one last, lingering kiss to Veronica’s lips.  “Night.”

A silly smile stretched across Veronica’s face, and she got out of the car before they could lose themselves in each other once again.  She unlocked her car and got into it, twiddling her fingers in a wave before driving away.

Cass watched her taillights disappear down the street, then shifted her car into gear and started the drive home, her heart so light she felt like her chest might burst.

 


	8. Epilogue

**Seven months later**

Cass pulled onto the highway, checked her mirrors, then settled back in her seat.  She glanced down at the clock, a smile growing on her face when she saw it was just a few minutes until nine.

Her phone rang moments later, and Cass answered it with a tap to her earpiece.  “Hey.”

Veronica’s still-sleepy voice sounded like home.  “Morning.  Are you already driving?”

“Yep.  Gonna try and make it to St. Louis before noon if I can.”  Cass smiled at Veronica’s drowsy hum.  “Sleep okay?”

“Mm.  Could’ve used a cuddle buddy.”  Veronica’s smile was audible in her voice, and Cass heard her roll over in bed.  “I miss you.”

“Me too.”  Cass made sure the road was clear of any immediate hazards before checking her planner.  “Might be able to drop by the diner this weekend, though.”

“Yeah?  I’ll make sure to save you some pie.”

“You’re an angel,” Cass teased as Veronica stifled a yawn.  “Hey, y’know you can go back to sleep.  It’s, what, seven o’clock there?”

“And give up time I could spend talking to my beautiful girlfriend?” Veronica retorted. “Surely you jest, Miss Cassidy.”

The trucker laughed and let Veronica’s voice wash over her as the brunette began telling her about a wild dream she’d had.  The miles rolled past underneath her, but Cass found herself not caring until Veronica grew quiet.

Cass' heart sank.  "Time to get off the phone?" she asked, keeping her voice light.

"Almost," Veronica replied.  "I just...  Look, there's something I want to tell you."

Uncertainty wormed its way into the trucker's gut.  "Okay...?"

Veronica sighed.  "Crap.  That was creepy, sorry.  I'm just nervous.  I... You know how you keep saying I should try and find an acting job or something?"

"Yeah."  Her uncertainty gave way to guarded excitement, and the beginnings of a smile started on Cass’ face at the uncertain tone of Veronica's voice.

Veronica hesitated, the silence crackling over the phone line.  "So okay, there's this little community theater here in town.  It's not very fancy or anything, but...  well, they're putting on A Streetcar Named Desire, and that was always one of my favorites.  And I just—I don't know."

"You gonna do it?" Cass asked gently.

"Auditions are tonight," Veronica admitted.  "I'm terrified, but I'm... thinking about going."

"You should."  Cass couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.  "C'mon, babe, go for it!  You been wantin' an opportunity forever."

"I know."  The brunette was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke, her voice was small.  "But what if I'm not any good?"

"Won't know until you try.  They might love you, Ronnie.  An’ you do have talent."

"You're biased."

"A little," Cass allowed.  "But I still think you oughta go for it.  You're gonna regret it if you don't.  Worst that could happen is that they say no."

Veronica exhaled slowly.  "I knew you'd say that."

The redhead grinned.  "Did it help?"

"Yeah."  Her voice held hints of a smile.  "Thanks, Rose."

"Knock 'em dead, sweetheart."  

Veronica laughed at that, then sighed again.  "Okay, now it's time to get off the phone.  Ugh.  Sorry."

"Don't be.  Thanks for telling me.  Got my fingers crossed for you, babe."

"Thanks.  Now I just have to survive the morning shift without dying of nerves or spilling coffee on anyone if my hands start shaking."

"You'll be fine."  Cass wished she was there to give her girlfriend a hug.  "Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"I will.  I love you."

Cass smiled.  “Love you too, Ronnie.  Have a good day.  Try not to freak out.”

Veronica snorted.  “Too late.  Drive safe, okay?”

Cass promised she would and made a mental note to buy flowers on her way back to the diner.  She glanced up at her visor when she hung up the phone, reaching up to trace a photo of herself and Veronica grinning at each other, and smiled to herself as she drove on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
